Harry Potter and the Two Year War
by TheRealXenocide
Summary: The war has began, with a bloodly start that affects many, and orphans two. Harry has to balance new, formal leadership role in this war with his other problems. With many of his friends equally overloaded, how will he manage?
1. Foreword and Prolog: Sins of the Family

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War  
by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer**: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given. No money is being made with this story, and no infringement is intended.

**Foreword**

This is the part where I let you know in advance some of the thinking that went into this story project, explain what kind of story I intend to write, and generally warn you in advance about what you're walking into. If you're not interested, feel free to scroll ahead. But when a plot point or a pairing appears that you don't agree with, you might want to check back here to see if I warned you about it BEFORE you send the nasty e-mail.

**1**: When it comes to canon, I think we all realize that there are multiple sources, and these sources don't always agree. For the purpose of writing this story, I have ranked these sources. Then, when a conflict arises, there will be a clear method to determine which source to use. The order of priority is as follows.

First, the BOOKS themselves, the most recent first.  
Second, the INTERVIEWS and OFFICIAL INTERNET CHATS with J.K. Rowling, the most recent first.  
Third, the MOVIES, the most recent first. 

If this puts me in conflict with your favorite Harry Potter information site, I ask you to remember that the people who run those sites are as human as I am. They will prioritize the data as they believe is correct, and I will do so as I believe is correct. All I can do is promise that I will not do anything that I believe would make this story AU by the standard listed above. If you read something you believe is a canon problem, e-mail me, and I'll let you know why I did it as I did.

**2**: For the Latin and Welsh translations I will use for original spells, I will be using the website The Translation Guide Dot Com. It is the only place I've found that can translate whole phrases for free.

**3**: I know from my last fanfic that it is much easier to change the story's perspective to wherever the action is. However, I'm going to try to avoid that here. I'll do this like JKR does hers. With very few exceptions, the story will unfold for the readers as you watch it unfold for Harry. And even the exception has JKR precedent, in the opening chapter of both Book One and Book Four.

**4**: I'm not going to have the bodies of the name characters "piled up like cordwood." However, it is war, and people you know about will die. Including some deaths that happen before we first see Harry. And one of the people who dies then will bear the name Weasley. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I believe it to be necessary to attempt to reflect war's true nature in this story.

**5**: There's a fine line between writing for suspense and playing cutesy little 'I know something you don't know' games. The first is fun and exciting. The second ticks me off. While I intend to include suspense in this story, I will try not to play games with you. If you think I've crossed the line, let me know, including a description of the offense.

**6**: People handle grief differently. While some people break down emotionally, I expect that if this were true of Harry to the extent some people have had it, he would have been far less functional at the train station at the end of OotP. That's not to say I think Harry's going to be emotionless about it. It wouldn't surprise me if Harry has at least one good cry over it, and I expect him to have moments when his sadness about Sirius similar to when Moody showed him that photo of his parents as part of the original Order. But the complete breakdown so many writers give him? It seems to me that Harry's made of sterner stuff than that.

**7**: It's one thing to repeat a mistake if you don't know that it is a mistake. But it takes a very special type of fool to know and admit that something was a mistake, then go ahead and repeat the very thing you've acknowledged was a mistake. Dumbledore admitted to Harry that he saw that having Snape teach Harry Occlumency was a mistake, AND he seemed to place the reason it was a mistake more with Snape. So, when I read a story that insists on having Dumbledore assign Snape to that job again, I automatically see a writer that believes Dumbledore is just such a fool.

I, on the other hand, am able to recognize that a brilliant person can still make mistakes, and that's how I see Dumbledore with this situation. He made a mistake, he has recognized it, and I fully expect him to correct it. That means finding somebody else who can teach Harry Occlumency.

The question then becomes WHO? While Dumbledore is likely the best choice in terms of sheer skill, I feel that the concerns about Voldemort using Harry in some way are still valid. I do think Dumbledore will be involved, but I think it reasonable that somebody else starts the work, then Dumbledore will finish the job when he believes Harry has enough of the skill to be going on with. Personally, I think it reasonable to expect that careers like Auror and Curse Breaker would require a good amount of skill in Occlumency. That makes Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Bill Weasley possibilities. I'm going to take Tonks off the list because she's only a year out of Auror Academy at the start of OotP, and I don't think she'd be seen as experienced enough to be offered the job. Other possibilities are Remus Lupin, who might know enough to hide the fact that he's a werewolf, and Mundungus Fletcher, who might know it as a means of blocking interrogation. However, I think that if Remus could have done it, I would have expected either he or (more likely) Sirius would have "let it slip" to Harry when he mentioned learning from Snape. And even if Mundungus could, I think Molly would flatten the first person who even HINTED at the idea of Dung teaching Harry anything!

Of the three remaining, I think that if it's assigned, Dumbledore would choose the more experienced Moody. I know he's paranoid, but if Dumbledore trusted his teaching ability enough to ask him to teach at Hogwarts, I expect he trusts Moody enough for one-on-one teaching with Harry. If Harry is given his choice of the three, I'd expect him to choose Bill. Harry almost always feels at home with the Weasleys, and I think that would influence his choice here.

**8**: The next thing is about shipping. Frankly, I believe that shipper wars are complete wastes of time and energy. The truth is that there are only two pairings that JKR has officially given so much as a hint about. And for one of those, the remark was decidedly in the negative. Personally, I think things in the books are still uncertain, a view that lets me have a wide variety of ships I can enjoy reading. I can be as comfortable reading a Harry/Ginny as I can be a Harry/Hermione or a Harry/Luna or a Harry/Tonks. And before anybody tries to read anything into that sentence, note that the girls' names are in alphabetical order.

As far as the ships in this story are concerned, I'm going to try to write this story in a way that reflects that kind of flexibility. I know how easy it makes it for a fanfic writer to get their favorite pair together early. But given Harry's . . . less than stellar record with girls, do you really think he'll "suddenly see the light" about anybody, at least this summer? I don't. I actually know who I plan on having Harry end up with. But I'm going to give him at least one, and maybe as many as three, girlfriends before he finally starts a romantic relationship with the future Mrs. Potter. And it won't happen until the middle of seventh year. In fact, of all the student couples that board the Hogwarts Express at the start of Harry's sixth year, only one will be intact at the end of his seventh. And that will be the only one that JKR has all but explicitly admitted in interviews would be together, Ron and Hermione. If any of that is more than you can handle, then I invite you to the exit.

**9**: From one controversial subject to another, Draco Malfoy. As a reader, I like stories that keep him a villain as much as I like those that turn him in some way. However, I do find that there is one glaring weakness to many of the turning stories. They tend to be done for the purposes of making a ship, but very few have the pair come together in a way that makes much sense to me, at least as far as Draco is concerned. These stories tend to work from the assumption that all mean kids, including Draco, have been overtly abused in some way. While I understand where they're coming from, my life experience has taught me that this is not necessarily so. It is very possible that he behaves as he does simply because that's what he knows and has been taught is correct. These are beliefs that Draco has been raised with from the cradle, given to him by the people that he would inherently trust. While it is possible for children raised like I believe Draco has been to shake off those beliefs themselves, that talks time, and Draco has shown no sign of a change of heart thus far. If Draco is going to change in time for it to matter during the main seven books, then I believe that some event has to happen that shakes Draco's trust in his father to its foundation. And no, I don't think that noticing that a girl is pretty would be enough.

What would do it? Let me begin answering that with this question. When is the one time that Draco did something aggressive that wasn't a calculated move? Think about it, even when his plans fail, he almost never does something without a specific intent. However, when he attacked Harry in the bouncing ferret incident, not only did he act without thinking or checking around him, he was so angry he missed what should have been an easy shot. And why was he so blinded with anger? Because Harry insulted . . . his mother. The same mother who wouldn't let him go as far away from home as Durmstrang, and who is likely the sender of all the sweets and cakes that Draco gets at school.

So, what could happen involving his mother that might rattle Draco's fundamental trust in his father? Consider whom daddy answers to.

**10**: I've seen too many promising stories that I've had to drop because they were obviously written by a hater. Some still hate Ron for his initial reaction to Harry being Tri-Wizard champion. Others hate one of the girls because they see her as a threat to their favorite ship. There are the Dumbledore haters who are a more extreme version of what I mentioned in point 7. I'm not going to waste my time debating with these people, as I've found they often lack the brain cells necessary to see any points they didn't start with. So I'll just say this: If you're a hater, you should probably leave now.

While some characters will make mistakes, that's part of being human. This is not, nor will it be, a "hater" fic.

**11**: I am an American. While I am going to try to minimize the appearance of Americanisms, they will likely still get through from time to time. Also, while I do try to use correct grammar when writing, the fact is that sometimes I'm going to write what sounds right instead of what's technically correct. This would happen when what's technically correct sounds ridiculous to my ears. And I'm not going to be worried about some rules about semicolons or whatever that should only be known by somebody who has spent every second of the last twenty years of his or her life locked in the Oxford Literature Department. If anybody is overly bothered by any of that, then I invite you to the exit.

I think I've covered everything I intend to here. I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this the first time you clicked on this story. I also understand if you passed that first time, and decided to come back later. I hope I've answered most of the questions you're doubtlessly going to have, and I'll do what I can to answer the rest. Just make sure that either your profile or your review has an e-mail address I can reach you at.

Thank you, and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War****  
by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer**: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.

**Prolog  
Sins of the Family**

The sky of the late-June evening darkened as twilight settled over the Wiltshire countryside, bringing the first stars out into a cloudless sky and softening the angles on the manicured landscape of the centuries old mansion that was Malfoy Manor. The beauty of the moment was lost to the young man who apparated in front of the iron gate.

"BASILISK!" Draco yelled at the gate as soon as he felt he had finished apparating. The gate slowly opened. Draco slipped through as soon as there was a large enough gap, then broke into a dead run the instant he was clear.

Draco's mind was still reeling. Only a few minutes ago, he had been at a secret Death Eater meeting location. He had just finished proving he had all the skills necessary to be a Death Eater, and had been brought before The Dark Lord himself to receive The Mark.

Voldemort, however, had something else in mind. "Draco Malfoy. Before I make you one of my Death Eaters, I must be certain of your loyalty." Even through the serpentine hiss accenting The Dark Lord's voice, Draco recognized a tone similar to the one his father used when telling someone beneath him to do something they wouldn't want to do. "Your aunt's failure has cost me much needed information, as well as some of my most valuable followers. I have been subjecting her to the cruciatus, of course, but that is not enough. While I do not wish to kill her, I need to give her, and the rest of my Death Eaters, a permanent reminder of the price of failing me. Her failure will cost the lives of two members of her family." He paused for a moment, as if to judge Draco's reaction, then continued. "I have ordered Bella to personally lead the team of Death Eaters that will kill her sister Andromeda. She left a moment ago."

Another pause, during which Draco thought. 'No real loss. She married a muggle.'

Then Voldemort continued again. "You, Draco, will prove yourself to me by killing her other sister, Narcissa."

He wasn't sure how he managed it, but Draco was sure he'd convinced The Dark Lord that he would do it. How else could he have gotten out of there alive? But he also knew that this was a test, which meant that there would probably be somebody coming to check on him soon. That was why Draco kept running after passing through the main door of the Manor. As he sprinted toward the sitting room she favored, he tried to force himself to come up with a plan. "Never stick your neck out without a plan." His father would always remind him.

His father! All Draco had to do was find a way to hide with his mother long enough for his father to get out of Azkaban. Together, they would figure out a way to save her.

He burst through the door of his mother's favorite sitting room. She was there, clearly surprised by the sudden intrusion. "Draco, what's the matter?"

In his haste, Draco chose to ignore the formality their family normally used. "We have to go, mum. One bag of stuff for living in hiding for a couple weeks should do." He took her hand just strongly enough to lift her out of her chair so she could follow him.

She stood, but didn't move. "Hiding? Draco, what's wrong? Did something happen at your meeting? Is this about your father?"

"NO!" Draco cut her off. She looked surprised by his outburst. "I'm sorry, but we must leave NOW. The Dark Lord . . ."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Came a surprising and familiar voice from the doorway. Draco's body went stiff. Then, because he had leaned toward her as he was speaking, he toppled over into his mother's arms.

Narcissa held her son while looking in shock. "Lucius! When did you get out? And why did you do that to Draco?"

Lucius moved slowly toward her, as if nothing at all was out of order. "I will explain everything in a moment." As he reached them, he grabbed Draco by the arms and moved him until he had him lying on the small couch, in a position to see them. "There. Now, to answer your questions. I've been out of Azkaban for about twelve hours now. Having the dementors on your side can prove very useful. As for Draco, he has proven himself to be a disappointment and a traitor."

"WHAT? How is that possible? He'd never betray us."

"You are almost correct. He'd never betray you. And that is a problem because it has led him to betray The Dark Lord."

"How?"

"Because," Lucius answered as he raised his wand, "as his final test to become a Death Eater, Draco was ordered to kill you." He now had his wand pointed directly at her. "Petrificus Totalus." She stiffened and fell to the floor. "And," Lucius continued, "if Draco did as I expected and tried to save you, I am under orders to kill both of you."

Draco, still petrified, watched in horror as his father pointed his wand at his mother. He then heard his father cast the one spell he never believed his father would use on either of them. "Avada Kedavra!" The sick beam of green light flashed from Lucius's wand, and stuck Narcissa in the middle of her chest.

'NO!' Draco screamed in his mind. Suddenly, without knowing how or why, Draco was on the floor next to her. Tears flowing freely, he moved to cradle her head in his arms.

"Why, Draco." His father began. "I'd be impressed by that little feat of wandless magic, if not for this pathetic display of weakness." He shook his head in disgust. "There really is no reason to go on like this, Draco. You will be joining her in a moment." That's when Draco looked up at him.

Draco couldn't see that Lucius's wand was pointed at him. All he saw were his mother's dead eyes. He felt a near suffocating grief, but even that was overrun by rage. A rage that literally hurt as it grew inside him, seeming to set every nerve and muscle and even his blood on fire. A rage that deafened him with a throbbing pulse in his ears, and nearly blinded him with a reddish haze covering his vision. His body was shaking, as if it was having trouble deciding how to avenge her, when he finally looked into his father's eyes. Suddenly, the red haze on his vision changed to a sickly green as Draco fell unconscious. He hadn't heard himself say what he said just before the haze changed color. The final words Lucius Malfoy would ever hear.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

In the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive, Harry Potter was pacing in a circle around the room. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of news concerning a vision he'd had earlier that day. A vision from Voldemort. 

Visions from Voldemort have been frequent, unwelcome guests during these first two weeks since Harry left Hogwarts. But those were all sent by Voldemort deliberately to taunt Harry. During these two weeks, Harry had become familiar with how those visions felt. That was part of the reason this last one worried him. It didn't feel anything like the taunts. Thinking back, Harry believed it felt more like the way his visions during fourth year felt. Visions that Harry knew had been unintentionally sent.

He also knew they had shown him real events, and that was the other part of what troubled him. In his vision, Voldemort told Bellatrix Lestrange that he was ordering the deaths of her sisters as punishment for causing him to lose the prophecy. He then ordered Bellatrix to personally lead the Death Eaters that would kill her sister Andromeda. It took Harry a moment, then he remembered her from the Black family tapestry as Sirius's favorite cousin and Tonks's mum. He also remembered the other sister, whom Voldemort call Narcissa, was Mrs. Malfoy.

Harry couldn't let anyone, even Draco, lose their mum if he could help it. He briefly considered flying to Order headquarters on his broom, but his experience at the Ministry caused him to reconsider. That was when Hedwig hooted at him, as if asking him what was wrong. Remembering something Moody had told him, Harry wrote a quick message to Mrs. Figg, and sent it with Hedwig. It said:

_Mrs. Figg_

_Send my guard to my room immediately. Voldemort._

_Harry_

He'd hoped that would be enough to get her to act quickly. When Remus came bursting into his room near panic, however, Harry wondered if maybe he'd gone too far. "Harry, what's wrong? Why did you mention HIM?"

Harry quickly told Remus about the vision, including the difference in how it felt compared to the others. When he'd finished, Remus seemed genuinely alarmed. "We'll discuss these other visions of your's another time. Right now, let me say that I believe you saw something genuine. Killing family members was a weapon of his in the last war, and it seems he still likes it. I'm going to headquarters to get the force we'll need to try and stop this." He then looked sadly at Harry. "I must ask you to stay inside until one of us returns. Somebody will come this evening to tell you what happened." Harry was going to say something, but Remus had already pulled on what looked like a simple lapel pin, and vanished.

As Harry paced, he thought it was strange that Remus seemed not to know about his visions. After what happened a couple of days ago, he figured the entire Order knew.

Harry had been outside getting ready for one of his walks when Voldemort intruded upon Harry's mind once again. When Voldemort sent these visions, he'd be torturing somebody, usually Bellatrix Lestrange, while taunting Harry. Sometimes, the taunts were about how Harry hadn't been able to hurt Bellatrix with his pathetic attempt at the cruciatus curse. Others included threats against Harry and his friends. But the most common taunts were how easily Harry had fallen for Voldemort's trap, and how Sirius was dead because of it.

Harry had hoped that the two weeks between Sirius's death and the end of term, along with his conversation with Luna, would be enough to allow him to handle such reminders without breaking down. He was wrong. True, he didn't curl up into a ball in the corner. But the combined grief and guilt almost overwhelmed him more than once.

This time, however, Harry couldn't stop himself from reaching for his throbbing scar as it began, and this drew the attention of his guard. "Need a hand, Potter?" Came Moody's weathered voice.

"No." Harry replied in a snap. Voldemort had cut to the taunts about Sirius early, and Harry felt the grief, guilt, and shame already.

Moody stood there, as if studying Harry. "Yeah, you do." He said, in a voice that held a hint of concern. "Up to your room, Potter."

"Moody . . ."

"Either you're walking there or floating there," Moody interrupted, his wand pointing at Harry. "Choose."

Harry chose walking. Uncle Vernon was still at work, and Dudley was out with his gang. So when they met Aunt Petunia in the Foyer, she was alone, and knew it. "What . . . what's the meaning of this?"

Moody gave her a stern look with his normal eye, while his magical eye darted from one direction to the other. "Harry and I need to have a conversation." Moody answered in a tone of dire warning. "We will use his room. Neither you nor your husband will disturb us, and we won't disturb you." Aunt Petunia's skin fell so pale it could have been mistaken for chalk. Before she could say anything, Moody spoke again. "Don't just stand there, Potter, get moving."

When they got to Harry's room and Moody closed the door, Moody turned to face him. "I know what it means when you grab your scar, so don't bother denying it."

"Moody . . ."

"And unless you honestly think that a man can get as old as I am and not lose people close to him," Moody interrupted, "you'll believe me when I say I know something about what you're going through with Sirius."

Part of Harry wanted to disagree, but he immediately decided against it. Moody's statement was so obviously true, Harry figured that disagreeing would only serve to make Moody think he was an idiot. "The part I can't figure out," Moody continued, "is how those two are connected. So I'm going to sit down right here," he pulled out the chair at Harry's desk and sat, "and you're going to explain that part to me."

Recognizing that Moody had left him with no escape, Harry resigned himself to telling him. When he was done, Moody waited a moment, then spoke. "I am going to have a long conversation with Dumbledore about finding somebody else to teach you occlumency, because whatever Snape was doing obviously didn't work."

"Dumbledore's already admitted to me that having Snape teach me was a mistake."

Moody looked relieved by that. "Albus has his faults, but excess of personal pride is not one of them. If he knows he's made a mistake, he'll correct it. As for what that damned snake's telling you . . . I'm not going to give you the same talk Albus and your friends have undoubtedly given you about what is and isn't your fault. I'm an old soldier, Harry. And an old leader of soldiers. I recognize something of what you're going through that the others probably missed. The battle at the Ministry was your first real exposure to the negative parts of the burden of command."

"Hang on!" Harry said, cutting off Moody's next sentence. "I thought you knew . . ."

"Of course I know about your exploits, Harry." Moody interrupted. "But of those times when you had something resembling command, the worst thing to happen was Ron getting his leg broke by Sirius. This time was different, and you're having some trouble dealing with it all. Don't try to deny it." Moody said just as Harry was opening his mouth. "I've seen that face too many times not to know it. Including on the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry's surprise must have shown, judging by what Moody said next. "Yeah, Kingsley. He was twenty-five at the time. His first mission as a team leader went straight to hell, and one of his men died. As I recall, I spent half the night and all of a bottle of very good mead talking to him about it." Moody looked at Harry as if studying him, then seemed to decide something. "If you think you're up to it, I'll come back after you've had your supper, and I'll give you the same help I gave young Kingsley."

Harry might have brushed off the offer, if not for the remarks about Kingsley. Harry realized that Moody was offering to treat him the same way he'd treated at least one adult Auror. "I suppose that'd be alright." Harry said. "But why wait until then?"

"Three reasons. First, I have no idea how long this could take. Second, I should wait until I'm off duty. And third, I need to find a suitable bottle of mead."

Moody was true to his word, both on the conversation and the mead. While Harry suffered from his first hangover the next morning, he felt it was worth it. Among the old war stories and some colorful tales he swore never to repeat where Mrs. Weasley might hear, Moody had told him things from a perspective nobody else had tried, and Harry found it helped. The next time Voldemort taunted him, he found it didn't bother him as much as it had before. Harry had gained a new, personal respect for Moody.

As he paced now, he hoped that it would be Moody that was sent with news. Maybe Moody would have enough respect for him to actually tell him what's happening. "Tell me what's happening." Harry said bitterly to the now darkened night sky as he stopped his pacing to look out his window. "Maybe that's too much to expect, even from him."

"Again, I must apologize for that, Harry." Came a voice from behind him.

Harry spun around, grabbing his wand from his back pocket and aiming it at the spot the voice came from. He found none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there. "Professor?"


	2. Things broken and things mended

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War  
by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer**: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1  
Things broken and things mended**

Harry stared at the Headmaster for a moment in surprise. Then he remembered his wand, and lowered it. "Sorry."

Dumbledore looked slightly amused. "Do not apologize for being on your guard, Harry." Dumbledore drew up two chairs, and sat in one. Harry took the hint, and sat in the other. "I believe your reaction would impress Alastor enough to cause him to forget his usual lost buttock lecture."

Harry couldn't help but grin at the reminder. "He never did answer Tonks's question." Then he remembered the likely reason for Dumbledore's visit. "Was what I saw real, sir? Did he go after them?"

The amusement left Dumbledore's face, leaving what looked to Harry to be sorrow. "Yes, Harry. The attacks have already happened." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I know my past record with you gives you reason to doubt this, Harry, but I do learn from my mistakes. I will answer any question of yours I am able. And those I cannot answer, I will give you as complete a reason as I am able to give for why I cannot."

Harry wasn't quite sure how to take that. Except for that talk with Moody, Harry had only had one contact from the outside world in the two weeks he'd been here. And that was a note from the Ministry telling him when he could expect to receive his O.W.L. results sometime during the last two weeks of July. It felt very much like last summer to Harry. However, Harry remembered what Moody said about Dumbledore learning from his mistakes. So he decided to test the older wizard's word. "They're dead, aren't they. The sisters, I mean. They're both dead."

"Yes, Harry."

"Dammit!" Harry swore, without caring if his Headmaster heard.

Dumbledore chose to ignore Harry's choice of words. "I believe that you witnessed part of Bellatrix's final instructions before she left, Harry. I happened to be at headquarters when Remus arrived. I agreed that your vision was likely genuine, and tried to contact the Tonks family home. When I received no reply, Remus and I called the Burrow. Arthur, Charles, and the twins came immediately. We apparated to the Tonks home as soon as we could. But by then, the Death Eaters had already left. They killed four people, and injured ten more."

"What? So many?"

"Apparently, Mrs. Tonks was hosting a dinner party in honor of a newlywed couple. The bride was the only child of Andromeda's best friend from Hogwarts. There were twenty members of the bride's family there. None from the groom's family, however, as he has been estranged from them. The party was held outside, which explains their not answering the fire call. When the Death Eaters attacked, enough of the guests fought back to keep it from being any more of a massacre, but four lives is still four too many."

"Does Tonks know yet?"

"Ms. Nymphadora was there, Harry."

"Tonks was there?" Harry interrupted. "Is she . . ."

"She is uninjured, Harry, but she is in a great deal of grief. She lost both of her parents today."

"BOTH of them?" Harry couldn't believe it. The news just kept getting worse. 'Is this what it was like during the first war?' He wondered to himself.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore answered him. For a moment, Harry wasn't sure which question he was answering. "There is something else you need to know, Harry. One of the other two dead was the bride. You knew her in school as Penelope Clearwater." Harry tried to place the name, but wasn't getting it. Apparently reading that on Harry's face, Dumbledore offered more information. "Do you remember the older girl that was petrified by the Basilisk at the same time Ms. Granger was?"

"Her? Yeah, I remember her. Ron and I had bumped into her earlier that year . . ." Harry only just caught himself before he said anything incriminating. "We found out later that she had been secretly seeing Percy most of that year." At the sound of his own words, several things crashed into place for him. Harry looked at Dumbledore, dread settling in. "Please tell me I'm wrong, Professor. Please tell me the groom that was estranged from his family wasn't Percy."

The answer was obvious in Dumbledore's eyes before he said a word. "I'm afraid I cannot, Harry. She died Penelope Weasley."

Harry couldn't stay seated, and was soon pacing around the room at a speed the would have done Pigwidgeon proud. He wanted very much to break something. Preferably a Death Eater's face. "What the hell is happening?"

"Voldemort." Dumbledore answered simply. "His ability to destroy what's good and beautiful is exceeded only by his skill at creating discord and dissension. The fact that Penelope died a daughter of the house of Weasley before any other Weasley knew she was one of them serves as evidence of both of these abilities."

Dumbledore's wording reminded Harry of something said earlier. "You said Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and the twins went with you. How are they handling it? How's Percy doing?"

Dumbledore looked sadder at that moment then he had at any other point in the evening. "I fear for Percy's sanity, Harry. I do not exaggerate when I say that it took Penelope's mother half an hour of pleading before Percy would release the girl's body. His grief has consumed him to the point of being unable to communicate. Arthur tried to reach him, of course, but to no effect. The only thing anyone could think of was to take him to the Burrow so they could watch over him."

"He's back at the Burrow? Is that a good idea?"

"I know they have had a difficult year, Harry. But they are family. And in a family such as the Weasley's, there are very few problems that cannot be set aside in order to help someone in such desperate trouble. I have no doubt Percy will have to give an accounting of himself at some point, but not until after he is well enough to deal with what has happened."

"I hope he'll get that AAAAAAAH!" Harry's sentiment was cut short by a sudden, stabbing pain from his scar. He stumbled and fell to the floor from the intensity of it.

Dumbledore was at his side in an instant. "I'm here, Harry."

"Rage." Harry gasped. "Absolute rage. Something has gone very wrong. He's madder than I've ever felt from him AAAAAAH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Harry heard Dumbledore mutter something, but couldn't focus through the pain enough to understand it. Soon, however, Harry's pain evaporated. Harry blinked until his vision cleared, then turned to Dumbledore. "Thanks."

"Harry, there are three things I must tell you, all related to what just happened."

Dumbledore's tone concerned Harry. "More bad news?"

"Some of it, yes. First, you should know what I believe is the reason for Voldemort's anger. During the half hour Percy was clinging to Penelope, I gathered two more Order members, Sturgis Podmore and Emmeline Vance, and apparated to Malfoy Manor. We found all three Malfoy's in the same room."

"All of them?" Harry felt ill. Tonks orphaned, Percy a widower, and the entire Malfoy family wiped out in a single night?

"Draco lives, Harry. He was unconscious, and his magical strength was drained so severely it may take a full week before he's even capable of a first-year Levitation charm. But he is alive and at St. Mongo's. Narcissa and Lucius, however, were both dead. Killed by Avada Kedavra."

"What happened? I mean, you don't think Draco could have . . ."

"No, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted in a soft but firm voice. "While I don't want to think he would kill his father, I must admit that I've been surprised before. But I have no doubt that it would be impossible for him to willingly kill his mother. Beyond that, however, there is not enough information to reasonably draw a conclusion. We may learn more when Draco awakes. But with his severe magical drain, he will have to be treated carefully for some time. In any event, I believe Voldemort has just learned of Lucius's death, and that is the reason for his fury."

"I didn't think Voldemort cared about anyone but himself."

"He doesn't, except as tools for his larger plans. Lucius was his chief lieutenant. Losing him was certainly a crippling blow to his future plans."

"That sounds more like him."

"Indeed. Harry, while I understand if you wish to discuss the Malfoy situation further, there are other matters you should be aware of."

"Oh."

"I must caution you about the spell I used to help you." Harry didn't like the way the Headmaster used the word caution. "It is referred to today as the Mind Hiding charm. Although some prefer to call it the Mind Hiding curse." That only served to increase Harry's sense if dread. "It's incantation, _velieris is mens ex hostilis_, means "hide this mind from enemies", which is precisely what it does."

"Oh. That doesn't sound so bad. Why do I have to learn occlumency if this spell's around?"

"Because if you are placed under this spell too many times, Harry, it will eventually hide your mind not only from your enemies, but from yourself."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Hide my mind from myself? Does that mean what it sounds like?"

"You would start losing memories, similar to a memory charm. Then, you begin losing details about yourself. Eventually, you would have even less knowledge of who you are than the Longbottoms do."

"And you put that on me?" Harry was incredulous. How could Dumbledore use something that dangerous on him?

"It never has that effect the first time, Harry." Dumbledore replied in his most reassuring voice. "I would not have used it if it did."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I need a bit more of an explanation than that if I'm going to feel comfortable about this."

"Perfectly understandable, Harry. You see, each time you receive the spell, your body gains a certain resistence to it. The next time you receive it, more magical energy is required to make it work. But this gives you more resistence added to the original. Eventually, the magic drawn by the spell to make it work becomes so great, it begins to exceed the boundaries of the incantation. I believe you've studied some potions that behave in a similar manner."

"Yeah. Many of the sleep and rest potions we've studied have that problem."

"Indeed they do, which is why Madam Pomfrey is very careful with them. In the case of this spell, the earliest recorded memory losses occurred after three uses. The earliest loss of self after seven."

"That quickly?"

"And this is over a lifetime, Harry. I would have preferred not to expose you or any student to it. However, when the alternative would be to leave your mind open to an enraged Voldemort, I felt it was worth the risks of a first time exposure."

Harry winced at the thought of what Voldemort, angry as he was, might do to his mind. "You're right, Professor. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Harry. But now you understand why that spell cannot replace occlumency for you." Harry nodded. "Speaking of occlumency, that is the next subject I must address with you today." Dumbledore smiled a bit. "I have made some arrangements I think you will approve of. As I told you in my office, I accept that asking you to learn occlumency from Professor Snape was a mistake. As much as I believe that we must be able to work together in order to defeat Voldemort, I must accept that there will be some situations that would be best avoided. Therefore, I have decided that you should have a two-part course. I will handle the second part of your training."

"Why can't you take all of it, sir?"

"I would like to, Harry. But several members of the Order correctly pointed out that while it seems Voldemort is only interested in your scar for reasons typical of a bully, we cannot afford to assume that he will not try to use you for information or as a weapon at some point in the future. The dangers that caused me to defer your lessons to Professor Snape are still present. Therefore, you will begin your training with your choice from a list of three Order members. When that instructor is satisfied, I will take over."

While Harry still wanted Dumbledore to teach him from the beginning, he remembered being possessed by Voldemort at the Ministry. That memory made it easier for Harry to accept Dumbledore's explanation. "Who are my choices?"

"One is Bill Weasley. He chose to learn occlumency as a way to protect himself as a curse breaker. From what he's told me, it has served him well. As I recall, he accompanied Molly to watch you in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Yeah. And we met before that. He came for the World Cup that summer. Both he and Charlie were nice to me. And not "The Boy Who Lived" nice, either. It was . . ." Harry got stuck looking for the right word.

"Real?" Dumbledore supplied.

"Yeah, real."

"I am glad you approve of him, Harry. But I ask that you allow me to give you your other two choices before you settle on young Mr. Weasley. I suspect you will find at least one of them equally to your liking." There was a mischief in Dumbledore's eyes. "Occlumency is also a skill strongly encouraged for Aurors, and we have two excellent teachers among our Auror members. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody."

"Moody!" Harry reacted excitedly. He quickly blushed upon seeing the knowing smile on Dumbledore's face. "How much do you know, Professor?"

"Alastor is very good at keeping confidences, Harry. While he did report on the vision taunts from Voldemort, he kept the subjects of your conversation to himself. Anything else I know or believe about that evening comes from things seen be others and deduction. For example, I know from Hesta Jones, who was on duty that evening, that you and Alastor had a conversation that went later than I would normally recommend for a student. I also know from her that he had a bottle of some kind with him, a bottle that was empty when he left. Judging from his lack of hangover the next day, my guess would be mead."

"He wasn't hung over?" Harry asked before stopping himself. Then he realized what he'd said, and started sputtering denials, each weaker than the last.

"Relax, Harry, I am not upset." Dumbledore said though a barely concealed chuckle.

"You're not? I mean, I'm glad you're not. It's just, considering the school rules about drinking and all."

"Alastor is also a creature of habit, Harry. He comes from a generation that believes that men should only have serious personal conversations with each other if alcohol is involved. He prefers mead to stronger drinks for such occasions, as it makes it more likely you'll remember any good advice you were given."

"I do remember, sir. He really helped. Voldemort doesn't get to me like he used to."

"I am glad of it, Harry. While I do not normally approve of students drinking, I trust Alastor's judgement. If he felt you needed the kind of conversation that he normally accompanies with a drink, I'll accept his decision."

"Thank you, sir. And so you know, after the hangover I had, I don't want to know what stronger stuff would do to me."

"I believe that is a wise decision, Harry." Dumbledore got a bit of that far away look Harry recognized from when the Headmaster would wander off subject during the opening feasts each year. "I remember my first hangover. I wasn't much older than you are now. Ale, in my case. Of course, unlike you, I don't remember much on the process of becoming hung over." Dumbledore glanced at Harry, and chuckled softly. "But I should save such stories for another time. As for the subject at hand, should I take it from your reaction that you wish for Alastor to instruct you?"

"Well, yeah. No offence to Kingsley, but I don't know him well enough to let him go digging in my head. And I'm so close to the Weasley's, putting Bill in that spot could be uncomfortable for both of us."

"Very well, Harry. I will inform Alastor as soon as I leave here." Dumbledore said. Then he smiled a little. "I've been here all this time, and I have yet to have the chance to ask you how you are doing. There was some concern about how hard you would take losing Sirius. I was particularly concerned when Alastor told me about your visions."

"I'm okay." Harry answered automatically. Seeing the doubt on Dumbledore's face, he elaborated. "It still hurts, of course. But by the time I left Hogwarts, it had settled to something manageable. Luna helped loads with that."

"Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore's surprise wasn't very convincing.

"I met her the day of the Leaving Feast. We talked, and it helped. It really helped." Harry recalled. "Of course, Voldemort's visions didn't help. But Moody gave me some good advice, and I haven't been as bothered by them the last couple of times."

"I will caution you that your grief will likely have additional moments when it will be as strong as it ever was. However, if you allow your friends to help you, I am sure you will be fine." Dumbledore stood. "Is there anything else you would like to know before I leave?"

As if on cue, Hedwig hooted. Harry was sure that she was saying something rather unkind to Dumbledore. He was surprised when it looked like Dumbledore thought so as well. "Can you understand her, sir?"

"Owl is not one of the languages I understand, no. But I don't think that's necessary to understand her general meaning."

"She acts like she doesn't like sharing her food, but she knows what getting post means to me when I'm stuck here." Harry decided to take Hedwig's obvious hint. "Why am I being isolated again? I know what you say about staying here long enough for that blood protection, but that's no reason to make me blind and dumb to what's going on."

Dumbledore sat down again, rather heavily in Harry's opinion. "I am sorry it feels like that for you. But in truth, only part of it was on my instruction this time. After you left my office last, I began a point by point review of my choices regarding you. While I believe I was correct most of the time, I also saw an uncomfortable number of mistakes. I also realized that similar mistakes have likely been made by others who influence your life. I began having meetings with these people, discovering mistakes and finding possible solutions. In light of the number of people involved, we all agreed that it would be unwise to flood you with several individual owls and visits, which would likely cause you problems with your uncle. Instead, we will all speak to you together when next you are some place other than Privet Drive. That may explain why adults, such as Remus, have not written. They may not wish to spoil the moment."

"Oh." Harry was taken aback by that. It sounded like the Headmaster was going to an awful lot of trouble on his behalf.

Dumbledore gave Harry a moment, then continued. "As for your classmates, many of them may be under the impression that the limits from last year are still active. I am afraid I am to blame for that. I have been so busy with my meetings, I neglected to tell them that those limits had been lifted. Are there any students you would like for me to notify before the others?"

"Yeah. Ron and Hermione, of course. Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Dean and Seamus."

"Your cohorts from the ministry and your dorm mates. Perfectly understandable." Dumbledore said. "I will do so, of course. But I believe that both Ronald and Ms. Granger have other matters that may be occupying their time. Do not ask, Harry." Dumbledore said to forestall the question Harry was about to ask. "For each, it is a personal matter. Thus, it is not my place to tell you. I am sure your friends will explain everything soon." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled some. "Particularly once I've suggested it. And I am sure that you will approve and understand."

Harry still wanted to know what was going on with his friends. But he was all too familiar with how Dumbledore treated anything he considered 'personal information'. "I guess that'll have to do."

"I am sure that the flow of information from your peers will move steadily once word is out that they may owl you as they wish." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice. "As for the adults, I believe that only one or two details need to be worked out. Would you be willing to come to Grimmauld Place this coming Saturday?"

"For good?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No, Harry, only the afternoon. You will need to live here until August 1st."

"Oh. Well, I can't see why I wouldn't. Saturday's as good a time as any other I suppose."

Dumbledore looked like he was measuring Harry. "My concern was not for the timing, Harry, but for the location."

Harry didn't understand. "What about it?"

"It was Sirius's home. A few of us were worried you might not want to face the memories of him it holds yet."

"Oh." Harry hadn't thought of that.

"I do believe that you will need to face it eventually, Harry. Particularly in light of what Sirius shared with me concerning his will. If you would rather not face it this soon, other arrangements can be made."

"No." Harry said after some thought. "I mean, Luna stayed at home after losing her mother, didn't she. I'll manage."

"Very well, Harry." Dumbledore began.

"Hang on." Harry cut in. Something just registered. "His will? How are you even AT Grimmauld Place? Who owns it?"

"The formal reading is in a few days. However, after the Ministry Battle, Cornelius was very cooperative. He quickly moved to gain Sirius a full pardon. That allowed his will to be legal. One detail that had to be known prior to the reading was the naming of an executer. Sirius's will named me for that roll. Fortunately, Sirius had already informed me of the disposition of Grimmauld Place. So I knew I could allow the Order to continue to use it without offending the next caretaker."

"Oh. Wait a minute. Fudge pardoned Sirius? Are you sure we can trust him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "However unwilling he may have been to believe us about Voldemort, he is a politician. Now that the truth is undeniable, he is doing everything he can to protect himself. This includes openly siding with us, and painting himself as a victim of, how did that story word it, "a devious and evil witch who may have been positioning herself to become an ally of You-Know-Who.""

"What?"

"I know. I wish the newspapers would be willing to use his name."

"Not that, sir. Who wanted to ally with Voldemort?"

"It is a bit of an overstatement. However, considering her actions, I don't think I shall challenge it. Minister Fudge is, quite successfully, shifting blame to Ms. Dolores Umbridge."

"Umbridge?" Harry was surprised. "And she isn't fighting it?"

"She seems to have disappeared. A fact Minister Fudge is unhappy with. He wants to put her on public trial. But for now, he is settling for trial by press."

"I'm not sorry for her. Wicked, she was."

"So I understand." Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something else on the subject, then decided against it. Instead, he stood. "I am sorry, Harry, but I must take my leave of you. It is late, and my already long list of things to do just got longer."

"Oh. Alright. When will I be leaving Saturday?"

"Somebody you know from the Order shall return at noon on Saturday to bring you to Grimmauld Place. Good evening, Harry."

"Good night, sir." Harry watched as Dumbledore grabbed a small pin in the shape of a phoenix, and vanished.

Harry didn't get much sleep that night. He was beginning to realize that knowing could easily be as difficult as not knowing.


	3. Friends and More

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War  
by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer**: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2  
Friends and More**

Harry spent most of the next day thinking about his conversation with Dumbledore. He was surprised that he hadn't been angrier with the Headmaster. Why?

For one thing, Dumbledore was actually sharing information. The only thing he'd refused to talk about was whatever Ron and Hermione are doing, except to say it was personal. But Harry felt that there might have been more to it than that. When Harry thought about it, he realized many of the things Moody had talked him through about the burdens of command must be weighing on Dumbledore far more than Harry had ever experienced. Had Harry already made that connection without knowing he had? That would explain his behavior.

He also wondered what Ron and Hermione were up too. The way Dumbledore phrased it, Harry figured that they were separate things. Hermione, being muggle born, could be doing something at home that didn't necessarily involve the war. But if it didn't involve the war, how would Dumbledore, busy as he is, know about it? And what could Ron be doing? Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Ron do anything for the Order, that was certain. But what else would he be spending time on that Dumbledore wouldn't talk about?

He just hoped that neither had gotten involved with somebody romantically. It had been clear to Harry since at least the Yule Ball that they were interested in each other. Problem was, they either couldn't or wouldn't see it. If one of them got involved with somebody else . . . Harry didn't like what that might lead to. He briefly wondered if they'd finally gotten involved with each other. But that would require Ron figuring it out. Harry hadn't seen any sign of that yet, and didn't expect two weeks to be enough time for Ron to get his head around the idea. Harry loved Ron like a brother, but he figured Ron was about as hopeless about girls as he was.

But foremost on his mind was Voldemort. He knew the first war had been bad. The way everyone talked about those times left no doubt about that. But after last night, he was coming to realize just how little he knew about it. He knew Voldemort tortured and killed his enemies. But killing a follower's family members because the follower failed? Harry couldn't understand how somebody who did that could even have followers. But he did, and many of them. Harry hoped that there would be enough time for the Order of the Phoenix and their allies to gather enough force to fight them. If last night was any sign, Voldemort was moving quickly and viciously. Two attacks, six dead, and the targets weren't even his enemies! Would Harry and his friends live long enough to turn him back?

That pleasant question gave Harry another night's troubled sleep.

XzX

Harry entered his room after lunch the next day and heard a steady tapping noise. He looked to his window to find a large barn owl sitting on the sill, impatiently tapping the glass.

Just as he opened the window, he had to dodge out of the way of what looked like a small feathered cannonball. Sure enough, Harry looked up from where he'd landed on the floor to see that it was Pigwidgeon he'd had to dodge. Shaking his head at the little lunatic, Harry took the barn owl to his desk and removed the note it carried. After offering it some water and food from Hedwig's bowls, he went to catch Pig.

"You know," Harry said to the hyper little owl after finally snatching him out of midair like a live snitch, "some day somebody's going to hex you for a stunt like that." Pig just hooted the same as he would if Harry had offered him an owl treat. Relieving him of his letter, Harry saw that the barn owl was finished with its refreshment, so he placed Pig in front of the food and water. Hedwig hooted at Pig in a tone that reminded Harry a little of McGonagall. While Harry didn't speak owl, he figured he would have agreed with whatever Hedwig had said.

After making sure that his window was open so his feathered guests could leave, Harry sat down with his two messages. To his surprise, the one Pig had brought was from Lupin. The other was from Moody. While Harry was curious as to how the calm Remus Lupin came to use the maniac Pig, Moody's note was much shorter. Harry decided to read that letter first.

_Harry_

_Dumbledore tells me that you'd like me to teach you occlumency. I admit, I had expected you to choose the Weasley boy, seeing as you and his brother are such friends. But all things considered, it's probably better this way. Now he can help with Percy, and I can keep those Dursleys in line._

_Since you're coming here in a couple of days, we'll discuss a schedule then. Until then, keep your guard up, and let us know if that damn snake shows you anything._

_Moody_

Harry couldn't help but smile while reading Moody's note. He probably would have chosen Bill a week ago. But that was before Moody had helped him, treating him like an adult in the process. Harry hadn't thought about Bill helping with Percy, but he supposed it sounded like a good idea. And the thought of Uncle Vernon having to deal with Moody on a regular basis was something Harry was looking forward to. He had no idea when Moody had started calling Voldemort "that damn snake," but Harry found himself liking it. It definitely sounded better than You-Know-Who. Maybe he should start using it? Better yet, he should try getting Ron to use it.

Harry sat down Moody's note, and opened Remus's much longer letter.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you, Harry? I'm sorry for not writing you earlier. As Dumbledore admitted he guessed, I was concerned I might say something here that others had planned to save for the meeting Dumbledore is helping to arrange. But I confess, that is not the only reason. I wasn't sure how to talk to you about Sirius. To ignore it would be, as one of Sirius's favorite expressions says, to ignore the dragon in the living room. But I wasn't sure if you were ready for that conversation. And honestly, I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. So I chose to wait. In making that choice, I forgot how upset you had been last year at being left without any information. Had I remembered, I would have found a way to write sooner._

_I'm willing to write with you about Sirius if you wish. If you are not ready yet, I understand that as well. Just don't try to keep it to yourself forever. I know you well enough to know that you are guarded with your feelings. James used to be like that, until Lily taught him to open up. While it would be nice for you to have a young lady of your own, I hope you don't decide to wait until then. You already have many friends, young and old, male and female, who are willing to try and help. If you let them. Please let them._

_I feel I must also apologize for the other night. I was a little short with you, and not only do to the need to get the information about your vision to Headquarters. I was shocked by the fact that you've been having visions from You-Know-Who. Since I hadn't heard anything about this, I was sure that you had been hiding them from the Order. I found out this morning that Moody had told Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had not yet revealed that information to the Order. There had been a debate as to who was qualified to teach you Occlumency, but we had not been told that there had been something new to cause this subject._

_I'm sure you are wondering how it is that I'm using Ron's owl. I am writing you from The Borrow. I came to see if there was anything I could do for anyone here. I know you've been told about Penny, and about Percy's reaction. I'll be honest, Harry. Percy still hasn't spoken to anyone. He can walk, but doesn't leave his room except to use the loo. He's eating, but only with a great deal of encouragement._

_It may surprise you to learn that Ron has taken the lead among his siblings in helping Molly with Percy. I haven't stopped him to ask why, but I have some ideas. While I think Ron is sympathizing with Percy's loss, he seems more driven by a desire to help Molly. Molly is very upset about Percy's condition and everything about Penny. Both my shoulder and Arthur's have already supported her today._

_Charlie, Ginny, and the Twins all look lost, confused, and worried. They all want to help, but aren't sure how. Molly isn't up to directing traffic yet, and Arthur's focused on her. Ron's running on instinct, and doesn't know what to ask them for yet. I've managed to convince the boys not to try to use their age to take over from Ron, as that could cause more problems than it solves. But I feel unsure of what else I should do, as I am a guest here._

_Hopefully, Bill and Fleur will be given the time off from Gringotts they were going to ask for today. I know all Bill's siblings respect him. If anyone can relieve Ron without making him feel pushed out, it's Bill. And I think having another woman around will be good for Molly._

_I hope you are well. I will see you Saturday. Please stay safe._

_Remus_

Harry had to stop a few times as he read the letter. When he finished, it had given him a lot to think about. Harry was relieved that Remus didn't seem to be blaming him for Sirius. He didn't think he could have dealt with that. And as much as thinking about Sirius still hurt, he knew he'd been better both times he spoke with somebody about it. The difference was that Remus was as close or closer to Sirius than Harry had been. He could just see them both trying to help each other, both needing help, and both breaking into useless sobbing masses. It was embarrassing to even think about it. Maybe he could take a page from Moody's book? No. His head hurt at the thought of that. He decided to set that problem aside for now, and work out the rest of the note.

Dumbledore had kept his visions from the Order? THAT was a definite change. In Harry's view, a change for the better. He hoped this was a sign of things to come.

Harry was getting really worried about the situation with Percy. He remembered how hard Mrs. Weasley took Percy's leaving the family. And he knew from witnessing her boggart that her greatest fear was losing family. Now she had gotten her wayward son back, only to see him deeply hurt by the death of his wife, a Weasley she hadn't known about until it was too late. It didn't surprise Harry that she was having a hard time of it. But that didn't make knowing about it any easier for him. He wished there was something he could do to help.

On the subject of helping, Harry had been surprised to read that Ron was the one stepping up to help. But as he thought about it, it made sense. Harry remembered from fourth year what Ron temper could be like when he felt betrayed, as well as his stubbornness. However, he also remembered how that ended. When Ron realizes that he's in the wrong about something, he goes out of his way to try to make it up to you. Harry remembered some of the things Ron's said about Percy, particularly after that letter trying to get Ron to leave Harry's company. Ron had let his temper get the better of him, and he said and wished things Harry knew Ron could never really want to have happen. Now, Harry could easily believe that Ron had made a connection with what he'd said in anger and what really happened. A connection that Ron would feel guilty about. Helping Percy through this was probably what Ron felt he needed to do to try to make things right between them.

Knowing all that, however, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that his friend might be in over his head. Ron isn't known for being the most sensitive person around, and it didn't sound like it would take much to hurt Percy further. Both Remus and Moody thought Bill would be able to help. Harry hoped they were right.

XzXzX

Harry had just finished getting dressed after his shower Saturday morning when there was a bellow from his Uncle. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

Harry hurried to the stairs, and saw Uncle Vernon looking up at him. His face was the familiar red of anger, but Harry saw a look in his eyes that match the look they had upon first seeing Moody's magical eye. "I'll not have these red headed freaks in my house!" He spat more than he spoke those words. "They're from the same lot that blew up my living room and tried to kill Dudley, and I'll not have them!"

"Oy! Watch who you're calling freak!" Ron countered as he flung open the door.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione said as she grabbed his wrist.

"Easy, little bro." Charlie said, with a firm hand on Ron's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but notice that Charlie had his wand in his other hand. "As for that incident." His wand, while not pointing at anyone, was now in plain site. Uncle Vernon saw this, and his face changed to a mix of tomato and paste. "First, my father fixed the damage, and regrets doing it at all. Second, the twins were punished for their prank, which my father also fixed."

"A prank? You call that a prank?"

"Actually, my brothers call it that." He said smoothly. "Now, I have some information that just might save your life. Are you willing to hear it, or would you rather have a dozen hooded wizards come for you and not have any way to get help?"

"More threats, is it?"

"From me, no. From the Death Eaters who are after Harry, yes."

"Death Eaters?" All the bluster was gone from Uncle Vernon's voice. "What are they?"

"I'd be happy to tell you while my brother and Hermione talk to Harry."

XzX

"I've never seen him quiet down so fast."

"Well, I should think that being told that something called Death Eaters are threatening him would be enough." Hermione said.

"You don't know Uncle Vernon."

"Yeah, well, I know Charlie." Ron said proudly. "Amazing storyteller. Even with the truth, he can chill you to the bone."

"When did he get back? Last I knew, he was still in Romania."

"He applied for a position at a Welsh reserve a couple of months ago, so he could be here to help the Order. But the managers were moving slow filling the job." Ron said.

"Turns out, Charlie was the only applicant." Hermione added. "The managers wanted at least three before deciding."

"But after our battle, Dumbledore pulled some strings, and got them to get on with it." Ron finished.

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Okay." He answered automatically. He saw the same doubt in their eyes Dumbledore had when he asked how Harry was feeling about Sirius. "You meant about Sirius?" She nodded. "I miss him, of course. But it's not as bad as it was. But between Luna and Moody, I'm doing okay."

"Luna and Moody?" Ron asked skeptically. "What do they have to do with it?"

"I met Luna when I was walking around, while you were at the Leaving Feast." Harry told them about the conversation he had with Luna.

"She saw her mother die? How awful." Hermione said when Harry was done.

"And she reckons she'll see her again when she dies?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. And I think she might be right. At least, I hope she is. It would be nice to see Sirius again. And I'd get to meet my parents."

"Percy could be with Penny again." Ron said with an uncharacteristically thoughtful voice.

"How is Percy, Ron? Remus said in his letter that you were doing a lot to try and help him."

"I know." Hermione cut in. "You should have seen it. Ron was being so careful with him. Never pushing the subject or anything." She was glowing with pride. "It was amazing."

"Hermione." Ron said, sounding embarrassed. "It wasn't all that. You just think it is because you're my g . . ." He stopped himself, a guilty look spreading on his face.

"She's your what?" Harry asked. "What's going on? Does this have something to do with whatever it is Dumbledore wouldn't say was keeping you from writing?"

"Yes, Harry, it does." Hermione answered. "Please sit down, Harry. Ron and I need to tell you something, and it could take a while."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry." Hermione said as she gently took Ron's hand. "Ron and I have agreed to start dating."

"WHAT?" Harry wasn't expecting that. Sure, he'd considered it when he was trying to guess what they were up to, but he didn't think it likely yet.

"Please don't be angry, Harry." Hermione sounded scared.

"Wha . . . angry?" Her reaction surprised him. "No, I'm not angry. I'm surprised."

"That's good." Ron said, relieved. "Wait. You're surprised? That's a first. Everyone else acted like they expected it."

"Actually, Ron, I'm surprised you finally figured it out."

"What? What do you mean . . ." Ron began to protest, only to stop short when Hermione lightly patted his arm and interrupted.

"You've said it yourself, Ron." Hermione said gently. ""I was rather thick about it" I believe were your exact words."

Ron's ears pinked slightly, but then he smiled at her. "Yeah, I did say that. And it's true." He turned back to Harry. "Sorry, mate."

Harry could barely believe Ron's reaction. Instead of continuing to argue, he allowed Hermione to correct him. And he'd agreed. "No problem. But when? How? I mean, in just two weeks."

"Harry, I really think you should sit down." Hermione said.

"What? Why?"

"Please, Harry."

"Okay, Hermione, I'll sit down." He found the chair at his desk and sat.

Hermione sat on the foot of Harry's bed, and Ron joined her. "Do you remember how long we were stuck in the hospital wing after the battle?"

"Yeah. You didn't make it out until three days before we left."

"Well, it gave us a lot of time together."

"The first couple of days were the worst." Ron cut in. "I badgered Madam Pomfrey, trying to get her to tell me what happened to her. It was Dumbledore who finally told me. I'd wake up sometimes, and turn to see her still sleeping. But even in her sleep, it was obvious she was in pain." To Harry's surprise, Ron's voice was starting to noticeably thicken. "While I was watching her, it hit me. I love her. I'd been such an idiot, refusing to see what was right there. And because of that, I nearly lost her before I could say or do anything about it!"

"It's okay, Ron." Hermione soothed. "I'm okay. How about I tell my side of it?" Ron nodded. "Those first couple of days were tough for me, too. I've known for a while that I liked him, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was scared of what could happen if he said no. But watching him there, with those welts all over his arms and face, I was worried about what those brains might have done to him. I was afraid they might have changed him. After we found out he would be himself, I decided that I would talk to him about it."

"It took me a while to wrap my head around it, but I finally decided I couldn't take the chance of waiting." Ron continued. "With the war and all, who knows when one of us could snuff it? I couldn't chance that happening before I told her how I felt."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something to Ron, then decided against it. "Two nights before we were going to be released, I decided it was time to tell him how I felt. As it turned out, that was when he'd decided to tell me."

"I felt like I was in one of the silly romance books mum reads." Ron remarked. "I mean, we both start talking at the same time. Then we'd both sat there and waited for the other one to go on. Then we'd both start up again at the same time." Ron shook his head. "It would have been funny if it wasn't happening to me."

"But we finally got the words out. After that, we spent a lot of time talking about how to deal with it."

"What do you mean how to deal with it?" Harry asked. "You like each other, and you both know it. What's left?"

"Don't be thick, Harry." Ron replied.

"I'm not being . . ."

"What's happens if we break up?" Hermione interrupted. "Would we be able to stay friends? If not, what would that do to you? Not to mention everybody else who's friends with both of us."

"And of course, how would that affect our ability to fight together against You-Know-Who?"

"It's Voldemort, Ron." Harry corrected. Ron flinched. Hermione did too, but it was less pronounced. "But yeah, I guess I didn't think about all that."

"Well, we spent a week-and-a-half talking about that, either in person or by owl." Hermione said. "In the end, we decided that it was a chance we needed to take."

"We know we got on your nerves last year." Ron offered. "Of course, a lot of things were doing that, but our arguing didn't help any."

"So, does this mean no more arguing?" Harry asked.

"Nope. We still get into it." Ron answered.

"But now, we don't fight just to fight. They matter for something." Hermione added. "And now we have an important reason not to let it get out of hand, or stay mad with each other."

"So, this is why you couldn't owl me all this time?"

Ron and Hermione looked guiltily at each other. "Well," Hermione began, "I suppose we could have. But we were so focused on each other, we forgot to do a lot of things we should have been doing."

"She's only managed to finish one essay so far this summer." Ron said with what sounded like pride.

"And Ginny tells me that they've had to drag him away from rewriting letters to me so he will eat dinner." Hermione returned.

"So, I'm compared to homework and dinner?" Harry asked. He tried to sound annoyed, but he was very happy for his friends. He just wanted them to sweat a bit for leaving him out for as long as they had.

"No, Harry, of course not. It's just . . ." Hermione stopped herself. "You're terrible, Harry James Potter!"

Harry couldn't hold his grin any longer. "Yeah, well, you two earned some squirming. Seriously, I'm happy for you two."

"You're not mad, then?" Ron asked.

"I would have liked to have been remembered once you two decided to try this. But I guess I can understand."

"Good." Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked. "Now, what was it you meant earlier about Moody helping you with Sirius?"


	4. Revelation Day

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War  
by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer**: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.

**A/N**: This is your only reminder. Everyone needs to go back to the **FOREWORD** and read point 8, focusing on paragraph two. This story is categorized by its ending, not its beginning. Patience, everyone. Patience.

**Chapter 3  
Revelation Day**

A little later, the conversation returned to Percy. "Bill's with him right now, so I could help Hermione explain things before you got to Grimmauld Place."

"So they got that time off from Gringotts then?"

Ron shook his head. "Only Bill, and only because the goblins didn't want him to leave for good."

"So, is he in charge with Percy now?"

"What? No." Ron answered, sounding a little offended.

Hermione gently placed a hand on his arm. "It was a reasonable assumption, Ron. Bill is the elder brother."

"I suppose." Ron grumbled.

Hermione returned her attention to Harry. "When I heard Bill was going to start helping, I was worried he might try to take over. But he didn't. He asked Ron some questions, then he helped get the others organized. But he left caring for Percy in Ron's hands."

"I'll admit, it is nice to have some help." Ron added. "I didn't realize how much I was doing myself until everyone started helping."

There was a knock at Harry's door. This was a surprise to Harry, as the Durleys only bothered to knock if the wanted to bang on the door. "Come in." Harry said tentatively.

Charlie entered the room. After closing the door, he asked. "Are you all ready to go?"

"I think so." Harry said. "How did it go with Uncle Vernon?"

Charlie shook his head with his eyes closed, then looked at Harry with a slight smile. "I'm never questioning your self-control again. How you've managed not to put him in St. Mongo's after so long is beyond me."

Harry shrugged. "It's not like I haven't thought about stuff. But I'd get chucked from Hogwarts if I did any of it."

"Yeah, well, I know a horntail I'd love to introduce him to." Charlie replied. It sounded to Harry like he was only half joking. He reached into his front pants pocket and pulled out two ball-point pens. "Come on, let's get to headquarters." He handed one to Harry. "Port key. Just click it." Harry saw Ron and Hermione holding pens of their own. When he clicked the pen as if to write something, he felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

* * *

Harry found himself in the drawing room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "I see Mrs. Granger's idea was as effective as usual." 

Harry turned to where the owner of that familiar voice stood. Professor McGonagall was trying to look as formidable as usual. But for some reason Harry wasn't sure of, it wasn't entirely working. Standing next to her was Remus Lupin. He looked like someone who was both happy and sad. "Hello, everyone."

"I did it like you suggested, Remus." Charlie said. "You have no idea how hard it was. I swear I had to stop myself from cursing him about a dozen times."

"The point, however, is that you did stop." Remus replied calmly. "Which will be helpful if Albus does what he's thinking about."

"Did Mr. Dursley decide anything?" McGonagall asked.

"He hates all of the ideas." Charlie answered flatly. "But he hates those pen port keys the least." He pulled three pens from his pocket. Harry recognized them at once as being the only brand his uncle ever used. "He wants us to use these. He was quite insistent."

"It's his boss's favorite brand." Harry told them. "Uncle Vernon thinks it impresses him to use the same kind."

"I see." McGonagall said dryly. "Very well. We will have to make it so they can't trigger them by accident. But if it's the only way to protect them."

"Protect them?" Harry exclaimed. McGonagall gave him a look as though he was about to get a detention. "Sorry."

"I understand, Harry." Remus said. "After all you have been through with them, how could you not be angry. Dumbledore can explain it better than I can, but I assure you that it is necessary." He turned to Ron. "However, the reason I'm here to greet you all is to give a message to you, Ron."

"What? Who would send me a message here?"

"Bill."

Ron looked alarmed by that. "What? What's happened?"

"Calm down, Ron. It's not something bad. At least, not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As you know, today was one of Fleur's regular days off. Well, she went to the Borrow the visit Bill. Of course, she went with him to Percy's room to try to talk to him."

Ron nodded. "Everyone does, at least the first time the drop by."

"Well, she didn't just talk. You know how she is, greeting everyone she knows with a light hug." Ron nodded. "When she hugged Percy, he started hugging back."

"WHAT? That's great! He's finally reacting to someone."

"There's more, Ron. He started crying again, and trying to talk."

"Wha . . . talking? Really? Did Bill tell you what he's saying?"

"What little Bill's been able to hear clearly have been apologies. Bill believes that Percy thinks Fleur is Penny."

That clearly dampened Ron's enthusiasm. "Bloody hell."

The rebukes that Harry expected from Hermione and McGonagall never came. Instead, Remus continued. "That's why Bill called. He knows Percy needs to open up, and normally it shouldn't be stopped. But he's worried what might happen when Percy realizes the person he's clinging to isn't Penny."

"I know. It could be bad. But that doctor from St. Mongo's said that Percy would open when he was ready, and that whoever was with him should expect to be there a while. Do you know how Fleur's taking it?"

"Bill said he gave her that doctor's warning before she went in. And she seems willing to let him go. But he's still concerned, and frankly so am I."

"Okay. We should try to get to that doctor, to get his opinion. But I think we should let him go unless the doctor says different. I should go home. But who should get the Doctor?"

"I'll do it." Charlie volunteered.

"Perhaps you two should make fire calls for the doctor together." McGonagall suggested. "That way, you can go to the Borrow with all the information you need."

"OH. That's a good idea. Thanks, Professor." McGonagall nodded her acknowledgment. Ron might not have noticed, however, as his face was quickly taking a look more customary to Hermione when she has a problem she's determined to solve. He turned to Remus. "Should we use the kitchen?"

"That is the only floo connected to the general network. You should probably get started now."

"Yeah." Ron started to leave, then stopped next to Harry. "Sorry, mate. I wanted to be here today, but . . ."

"It's okay." Harry interrupted. He had almost no idea what all was going to happen today, and would have welcomed having Ron at his side. But he knew that anything but supporting Ron in his efforts to help Percy would be completely selfish.

Hermione spin Ron around, and gave him a big hug, followed by a quick kiss. "I'll stay here with him, but I'll see you later."

Ron blushed. "Thanks." Then he walked quickly toward the door.

Charlie followed closely behind Ron. "I'll see you in a little while, Harry." He called over his shoulder.

"Okay." Harry replied. They were out of sight before he could say more. He turned to Hermione. "Are you sure that's really Ron?"

"Yes." Hermione said proudly. "He was starting to think about other people's feelings, at least mine, when we started seeing each other. But the night of the attacks really changed things."

Remus took over the story. "Ron and Molly were the only ones home when we arrived with Percy. Everyone who came with Percy was exhausted, and you can imagine how Molly reacted to the news. That left Ron as the only one able to get Percy set up and start helping him. That's how it started."

"Have either of you heard the phrase "Baptism by fire"?" Professor McGonagall asked her students.

"Yeah." Harry answered. "Moody used it the other night. And before then. My Uncle likes old war films, and the sound would often go right through the cupboard door."

"I see." McGonagall said in a slightly disapproving tone. Then she switched into her classroom voice. "I believe that Ronald is undergoing his own form of this phenomenon. In his case, circumstances have forced him into a roll which has required him to find that part of himself that allows him to understand what those around him are feeling. It is still an ongoing process, otherwise he would not have needed Bill to organize his other siblings. But I believe that, with help from his family and friends, he should come out of this a much improved young man."

"Has anyone told the others?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did." Remus answered. "I only just got down here from doing that when you arrived."

"They're here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they're upstairs. In fact, we are waiting for one more arrival before we begin."

"Are you certain she'll be here?" McGonagall asked. "I know she said she would, but she can be a bit, well. . ." She trailed off, sounding uncertain of how to continue.

Remus failed to hold off a chuckle. "Don't confuse her eccentricities with forgetfulness, Minerva. Remember, she and Harry were the only ones from that group who didn't need Poppy's care."

"Actually," came a calm voice from near the fireplace, "I had a bit of a headache when I woke up." Everyone turned to see Luna Lovegood slowly approach. "It was a rather hard hit, after all. She said it wasn't serious, but she still gave me some potion as a precaution." Her tone left Harry no doubt that Luna was doing nothing more than correcting the record.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Remus apologized. "I didn't know."

"Neither did I." Harry said. He was kicking himself for not having made sure of that personally. He remembered how fast and far she'd been thrown, and how hard she landed. "I should have asked you. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, you were with the Headmaster for a while. It was nothing compared to Ron's and Hermione's injuries or what happened to your godfather, so I didn't think it was worth talking about by the time I saw you again."

"How are you feeling, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. It really was nothing to worry about."

"I thought you were going on holiday with your father?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We were looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks when Professor Dumbledore came and asked me to be here today." She answered. "I would have liked to have stayed with dad, of course. But I will be going back tonight, and this seemed very important."

"It is, Ms. Lovegood." Came the stately voice from the doorway. Harry turned, as did everyone else, to see Dumbledore standing there. "We shall be convening in the kitchen shortly. I wish to give Ronald and Charles some privacy before we begin." He focused on Harry, the familiar twinkle in his eye. "I take it all is well between you and your friends, Harry."

"Yeah. I mean, I wish they'd said something earlier. But we're okay." Harry answered.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said.

At that moment, Charlie entered the room. "Well, Ron's gone home. You can have the room, Professor."

"May I ask what the doctor said?" Dumbledore asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"He pretty much agreed with Ron." Charlie replied. "He said that if Fleur's okay with it, to let Percy go until he's done. He pointed out that the whole Percy thinking she was Penny thing was a guess. And even if it's true, it's rare to have a major setback when the patient realizes the truth."

"Excellent news." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, Charlie, would you kindly gathers the others into the kitchen, and inform them of the Doctor's hopeful words."

"Certainly." "Sure." They answered simultaneously. They excused themselves, and strode out of the room in a direction that could only take them to the stairs going up.

"I knew Penny. She was always willing to help the younger Ravenclaws."

"Ms. Clearwater . . ." Dumbledore started, then he corrected himself. "Excuse me, Mrs. Clearwater-Weasley, was far more helpful than she was sometimes given credit for. And when she wasn't, she often regretted it. I recall her coming to me and telling me about an encounter with young misters Crabbe and Goyle, whom she thought were confused, even for them. She told me that she'd been in a hurry, and was needlessly rude in refusing to help them. Oddly, neither Vincent nor Gregory recalls meeting her. But she felt bad about it all the same."

Harry felt rather ashamed of himself, and saw that Hermione looked about the same as he felt. "Is something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'll tell you later, Remus. When we're alone."

XzX

Five minutes later, Dumbledore led the group from the drawing room, down the stairs, carefully past the painting of Mrs. Black, and to the kitchen in the basement. At the door, he turned to Harry. "I realize this may sound a bit juvenile, but I beg you to bear with me. If you would close your eyes, count to twenty slowly, then enter, I believe you shall be pleasantly surprised."

Harry thought the request sounded downright childish. Close his eyes and count to twenty? Yet, Dumbledore's eyes had a twinkle that Harry had missed much of the past year. "Alright, Professor." Harry surprised himself in answer.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Harry closed his eyes and started to count. He heard Dumbledore hurrying everyone from their small group into the kitchen, then the large door closed. By the time he'd reached twenty, Harry felt rather silly, but curious as well. He slowly pulled open the door, and entered.

And found himself in an impressive gathering of people. Massive as the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place was, people were still having to sit in chairs away from it for lack of room. Harry saw every Weasley not known to be at the Borrow, as well as Hermione, Luna, and his dorm mates Neville, Dean, and Seamus. He saw every member of the Order he'd met last year, and several others who looked like they might also be members.

Harry's growing great mood was dashed when a far too familiar voice, as greasy as the hair of the speaker, cut through his thoughts. "Did it take you so long because you could not remember where twenty was, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"That was entirely uncalled for." Minister Fudge admonished him, much to Harry's surprise. He wasn't sure why the Minister of Magic was in Order headquarters. But if he's telling off Snape, Harry wasn't going to argue.

"Not to mention dangerous, considering the company you're in." Moody added. Both his eyes were lock on Snape in such a way as to make the former Death Eater flinch. Harry silently thanked him for the show of support.

"Before anyone else comments, I would like to explain why we are all here." Dumbledore spoke loudly, preventing additional arguments. "Some of you don't even know where here is, as you arrived by port key. While I cannot give you the address as yet, you are all in positions where you need to know certain facts. Many of you already know most of what I am about to say. I ask you to try not to let your minds wander, however, as there will doubtlessly be details in this story that you do not yet know."

Dumbledore started by explaining who Tom Riddle was, and as much as was known of his change into Lord Voldemort. The second time the room gave a mass shudder at the name Voldemort, Dumbledore addressed that issue. "As I have told many of you before, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing. Harry has learned to use his name, as have Remus and Hermione. While I do not expect you all to leave here doing so, I would like you all to start attempting to use the name Voldemort yourselves."

Harry felt the mood in the room darken as Dumbledore spoke. He knew something had to be done, but he surprised himself when he heard himself speak. "If it'll help, you could start by doing what Moody does."

About half the room looked at him, while the rest looked at Moody. Moody himself was doing the nearest thing to a smile Harry could recall seeing on his face. "An interesting idea, Potter. But I suspect your classmates parents might object."

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry's attention shifted to her when she spoke, and he saw obvious signs of lack of sleep on her face and in her voice.

Further assessment was cut short by Moody's answer. "Because they might not think it wise for their child to refer to You-Know-Who as 'That Damned Snake'."

The room erupted into a commotion that was equal parts shock and awe. Dumbledore's expression was what surprised Harry the most. The old wizard looked like he was enjoying the commotion. It took a full minute before Dumbledore judged the room had quieted enough to speak. "While the use of such epithets can be seen as an interesting compromise, there is a difference between using them because you have contempt for Voldemort and using them because you fear his name. If it is the former, then I leave the choice up to you. If, however, it is the latter, then it is no victory. Therefore, I ask any who choose to use such insults to also continue to try to say his name."

"I hadn't thought of that. Sorry, Professor."

"Quite understandable, Harry. Now, if I might have everyone's attention again, I must continue if we are to finish with everything before nightfall." The room calmed, and Dumbledore continued. He chose that point to tell the story of the Order during Voldemort's first rise to power. Harry noticed that it was almost exactly the same as the story Sirius and Remus had told him last summer.

Harry saw his schoolmates growing dread as the stories of how various Order members had been hunted like foxes, and wondered if they were drawing a connection between the Order of the Phoenix and the DA. Dumbledore may have made a similar assessment, as he sped over Voldemort's first attempt on Harry and moved on to describe Voldemort's attempts to return. When he came to Voldemort's successful return to his body, Dumbledore explained the differences between this war and the last. "Unlike last time, we were warned when his rise began, and we know what his ultimate goals are. Now that he has exposed his presence to the wizarding world at large, we do not fight alone."

"Albus." Fudge began. "Your story explains a great many things to me about the first war that I never quite understood. Particularly, some of those he targeted. But one thing still troubles me. With secrecy being so important to his activities, why did he take the risk of coming to the Ministry himself last month?"

"That, Cornelius, is something that Harry alone can permit me to tell." As Dumbledore paused, Harry felt the question before Dumbledore asked. "Harry, I ask you to consider telling everyone here the answer to that question. I understand if you do not wish to. However, I believe that they need to know it now at least as much as you should have known it years ago."

"But, sir."

"Perhaps you should think it over, while we conduct other business." Dumbledore said gently.

Before Harry could react, Professor McGonagall was beside him, holding his right hand at eye level. The words 'I shall not tell lies' were still visible there as a faint scar. She looked at it, then at him. "I had a most disturbing conversation with Lee Jordan recently, at the request of his current girlfriend, Ms. Spinnet. Is it true that this is the work of Dolores Umbridge with the use of a blood quill?"

Harry paused, then answered. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't know that's what those things are called, but yeah. She had me write lines with it for detention."

"Why did you not tell me about this?" There was something odd about her voice. It wasn't accusing, nor was it interrogatory. Harry wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Well." Harry began slowly, trying to pick out which of his various reasons was most appropriate. "It was a test of wills, between her and me. If I went to you, I'd be giving up."

"I'm sure that's part of it." She agreed. "But is there more?" Harry wasn't sure what she was driving at. "That is, was there something in what I told you when you first received your detentions that suggested that you should not come to me about her?"

That question took Harry by surprise. "What? No, professor. I mean, sure it made it clear that you could get in trouble if you went after her about it, but . . ."

"I was afraid of that." McGonagall interrupted him gently. "Perhaps you should consider it a compliment that, knowing what you've been through, I could forget your lack of years. Harry, it is my duty as Head of House to help you when you have a problem. Even though we might not have confronted her directly, there were other means I could have used to deal with her."

"Blood quills are highly illegal, Harry." Fudge told him. "If the governors had known, I would have had no choice but to sack her immediately."

"And while we waited, I could have made your detentions less painful."

"So." Harry began to comprehend this information. "Are you saying that I should have known all that?"

"No." McGonagall answered. "I made the mistake. I forgot to remind you that you should come to me if you had any further problems with Ms. Umbridge. I'm sure I would have any other student. Particularly one known for internalizing problems. But as I said, I believe I forgot your lack of general experience, and assumed you would know to do that on your own. I am sorry for that, Harry."

"You're sorry?" Harry was surprised to hear those words from her. Was the world on its head? "You're saying you made a mistake? How, by thinking I was older and wiser than I am?" Harry smiled at the thought. "Professor, if that's a mistake, then I wish everyone in this room would start making it."

"What? Potter, are you making fun of me?"

"NEVER." Harry answered automatically. As McGonagall's eyebrows narrowed dangerously, he amended. "Well, never in front of you. But really, I want, I need you all to stop treating me like a kid and start acting like I need to know what's going on. If that means overestimating me, go ahead."

"Really, Potter." Snape said. "Next, you'll be demanding admission in the Order."

"If you knew what Dumbledore and I knew, there'd be no question of it." Harry fired back.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Severus, it is." Dumbledore answered, in what was clearly an attempt to prevent an explosion between them.

"Then perhaps Mr. Potter would care to explain how that could be?" Snape asked.

Harry knew this moment would happen. The moment when he had to tell his friends, and the Order, the truth about the Prophecy. It was something is dreaded, no matter how inevitable. But the idea that he could get one on Snape while doing so was too good to be missed. "I know I need to tell them. And I will. But," Harry turned to Dumbledore, "until I get a better reason to trust him, he," Harry pointed to Snape, "leaves before I say a word."

"What!" Snape stood, furious. But before he could say or do anything more, seven wands pointed at him. "Headmaster, this is outrageous!"

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke calmly, "I've told you more than once that Severus Snape has my complete confidence."

"And I've got five years of experience that, for me, outweigh your six words." Harry answered. "Unless I hear a more convincing, a more complete reason, I'm not saying a word about it until he's gone."

"Harry." Remus said. "Are you concerned about this reaching Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I can tell you that I know enough to know that Severus would never reveal anything to Voldemort that could help him win. I'm not saying he doesn't hate you." He quickly added. "But I know enough of the situation now to know that he hates Voldemort more than you and your father together. I ask that you trust me about this. He won't give this information to Voldemort." He turned to face Snape. "Would you?"

Snape was still furious. But he was also finding having seven wands pointed at him, one of them held be Mad-Eye Moody, unnerving. "Contrary to what you seem to believe, Potter, I do not work for The Dark Lord. Your friend is correct. Loath you though I do, I would never give him any useful information, even about you."

"Yeah?" Harry made his contempt clear in his voice. "I should make you leave anyway. But Remus has spoken for you. So if you're still interested, stay."

"You are too kind." Snape said acidly.

"On that, we agree." Moody responded as he returned his wand to his robe and sat down. The twins, Charlie, Dean, Seamus, and Neville followed his example.

When Snape finally took his seat, Harry faced Dumbledore. "Sir, if you would tell the story as you told me, I'd be grateful. But I'd like to tell them the . . . big thing myself, if that's alright."

"Do you remember the exact wording, Harry?"

"I can't forget it, sir."

"Very well." Dumbledore paused for a moment, then began the story of the long-delayed answer.

Harry was a little surprised to see that even the most experienced of Order members were listening intently to the tale. When he got to the point when Trelawney gave the prophecy, he found he had to explain about the other prophecy that came true. "You mean Bill's lazy rat was a man?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Yes." Remus answered. "Peter used his illegal animagus form to hide for all those years."

"And his returned to Voldemort went exactly as that Prophecy foretold." Dumbledore said. "As I said, that was her second real prophecy. The first is what we were protecting all of last year. Voldemort knows it exists, and he knows enough to know that it could foretell his ultimate downfall. He does not, however, know enough of it to try to solve it. That makes him desperate. Desperate enough to risk coming to the Ministry personally."

Harry took that as a good point to recite the Prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . .  
Born to those who have thrice defied him,  
Born as the seventh month dies . . .  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . .  
And either must die at the hand of the other  
For neither can live while the other survives . . .  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . . "

The room sounded dead, so complete was the silence that those words left.


	5. Entering The Circle

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War  
by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer**: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4  
Entering The Circle**

The first person to break the silence was Neville. "Professor, I was born at the end of July."

Harry noticed that Neville didn't sound as nervous as usual. But before he could contemplate that further, Dumbledore spoke. "Yes, Neville, you were. As was Harry. Your parents also defied Voldemort three times, as did Harry's."

"Well then, how do you know that Prophecy isn't about Neville?" Dean asked.

"I did not know which of them the Prophecy referred to until Voldemort attacked the Potters. That attack fulfilled the fourth line of the prophecy."

"And the Dark Lord shall mark him . . ." Neville began, then his eyes widened. "OH."

"Professor." Hermione began, her voice shaking. "'Either must die at the hand of the other.' Does that mean what it sounds like?"

Harry answered. "It all ends with me against Voldemort, kill or be killed. Murdered or Murderer."

Harry was nearly knocked over by the eruption of noise that followed that sentence. Moody cut through it all with a roar. "QUIET!" When the room complied, he addressed Harry sharply. "Did I waste a bottle of mead? It's WAR, boy! Killing the enemy in battle is no murder unless he surrenders first. And if anybody here thinks that damned snake is going to surrender, they should get the boot right now."

"I doubt anyone here thinks he'd surrender." Kingsley offered. "And you just answered a different question I had, Moody." His smile suggested to Harry that Kingsley was talking about the mead remark.

"So that crystal was the only way V. . ." Neville began. When he couldn't finish the name, he switched. "The only way You-Know-Who could hear the whole thing?"

Dumbledore nodded. "And when it smashed, the mission was a failure to him."

"He blamed Bellatrix for being too aggressive." Snape added. "He believes that if she would have restrained herself, Harry might not have had the opening to figure out the means of your original escape."

"So that's why he had mum and aunt Narcissa killed?" Harry looked at Tonks as she spoke, and saw a face that he knew too well. Obviously, talking about her parents still hurt her. Seeing her pain made his own stomach lurch.

"Yes." Snape answered. "He considers its loss so great, he used family punishment for the first time this war." Now Harry thought he was seeing things. Because for a moment, only a moment, Snape looked as pained as Tonks.

"I think this prophecy brings a new question to the table." Said a square-jawed wizard with thick straw hair. Harry recognized him from the Advance Guard and the Daily Prophet as Sturgis Podmore. The man who had spent six months in Azkaban of being caught guarding the door to the Department of Mysteries. "Do we make an exception to the rules and admit Harry into the Order?"

"Of course not!" "Of course we do!"

The first of these simulations proclamations was, predictably, from Mrs. Weasley. But much to Harry's surprise, the second of these came from Tonks. Harry was further surprised when Mrs. Weasley didn't blow up right away. "Tonks, Harry's far too young. He isn't even done with Hogwarts."

"Unless I'm mistaken," Tonks said coolly, "Harry's been TEACHING at Hogwarts."

"Aye, and he's bloody good at it." Seamus offered. The glare Mrs. Weasley shot him made Harry pity him greatly.

"Well I'm sorry, but showing a few students a few tricks isn't quite the same as duelling You-Know-Who." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"And Harry should know, since he's done that, too." Tonks pointed out.

"The only thing that saved him then was some fluke with the wands that I don't think anyone has figured out yet." Mrs. Weasley shot back, her temper rising. "Despite everything he's been through, Harry's still too young and inexperienced. The Order has membership rules for a reason, Tonks."

"Unless I'm mistaken, The Order exists to defeat V. . . Vol . . . Vol-de-mort." Tonks flinched along with the others as she finally said the name, but then looked a little proud of the feat. "And as we heard just now, Harry's the only one who can do that."

"That's all the more reason to keep him as safe as possible!"

"BOLLOCKS!" Tonks surprised everyone by raising her voice to Mrs. Weasley. Harry could only remember one other person he'd ever heard dare that, and that was Ginny last summer. "We don't have TIME to coddle him or any of the others. In barely a month, our side has lost Sirius, MY PARENTS, and YOUR DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes, though she was trying to fight them off. "Don't you get it, Molly? We can't try to hide them anymore. We need them to be able to defend themselves. That's the only way to hope to keep tragedies like my family's from hitting theirs."

At first, Mrs. Weasley looked like she'd been slapped. Now she looked conflicted. Tonks seized the opening this caused to bring the subject back to the start. "We now know that Harry's the one. He must be trained beyond Hogwarts norms, he must be included in our meetings, and he must be given any information we get. That, to me, means he must be made a member of the order."

The room had been silent throughout this exchange. Whether it was because most know better than to cross Mrs. Weasley, or they were in shock watching Tonks stand up to her, Harry wasn't sure. He knew what he felt, though. He loved Mrs. Weasley like she was his own mum. It gave him a warm feeling when she watched over him like this, even when it was to argue against something he wanted. But things had changed, and she couldn't shield him the same way any longer. He felt immense gratitude toward Tonks for seeing this, and was amazed to see her stand up to Mrs. Weasley. But it had clearly hurt Tonks to talk about her parents, as much as it hurt Mrs. Weasley to be reminded about Penny. It hurt him to see these two people whom he cared about hurting as a result of this exchange. But he had no idea how to interrupt them without causing a bigger problem.

The silence that had rained was ended rather unceremoniously by the fireplace bursting to life. Ron stepped out. He was still dusting himself off as he began speaking. "Sorry, everyone. Percy's sleeping now, so I thought I'd come back. Bill would have, but Fleur needed him. I don't blame her, poor girl." Ron stopped when he finally noticed the state of everyone in the room. Tonks and his mum upset. His father was trying to help his mum, while Charlie was seeing to Tonks. "I missed something big, didn't I?"

"Yes, and we'll tell you in a moment." Hermione said. She turned to Dumbledore. "But I think there's a third option to think about."

"Please, Ms. Granger, share your idea with us." Dumbledore said softly.

"I was thinking. Harry is the leader of the DA. And after the Ministry, it's obvious that we'd follow Harry into anything. So I do think it's wise to give Harry access to meetings and intelligence. But would that have to mean full membership in the order? What about an alliance? Order of the Phoenix and the DA."

"Granger, that's . . ." Snape began.

But he was cut off by Dumbledore. "Interesting."

"It does have some advantages." Remus said thoughtfully. "Harry would have to be in on our information. But that means Dumbledore would have to be informed about things on their side as well."

"Aren't we supposed to protect the children, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Moody looked impressed as he spoke. "Since I don't think Harry could avoid trouble if he tried, it would let us help he and his friends survive what comes."

"As nasty as this has started, they need all the training they can get." Kingsley remarked.

"Are you all listening to yourselves?" Mrs. Weasley cut across them. "They're still children!"

"I agree, Molly." Said a stately-looking witch near Dumbledore. "And I think we all would rather see these youngsters safe at school, with no worries but grades and dates. But Molly, that's just not possible anymore. I went to Malfoy Manor with Dumbledore that night. That boy was so magically drained, I have no idea how he survived. And we know from sources that he had received . . . extra training. What if it's one of them," she swept her arm to indicate the DA members in attendance, "next?"

"But, Emmeline . . ."

"I'm sorry, Molly. But no matter what anyone tries now, their proximity to Harry has made them targets. Unless we are to risk them suffering a fate as bad or worse than young Mr. Malfoy, they must be trained to defend themselves and those around them, at least long enough for an escape."

Harry finally forced himself to speak. "Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley wheeled on him, but he managed to speak first. "I don't want this. Who would? I want my life, the life I should have had without Voldemort. Growing up with parents who love me, not with people who hate me. But that life was taken from me. Stolen by Voldemort. And now, more people are suffering. Families are being destroyed, all because of Voldemort. Tonks, whom I consider a friend, has already lost her family. I know something about being an orphan, and I'll be damned if I allow him to do that to anyone else if I can help it."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Mrs. Weasley countered. "Do you think that this prophecy will make it easy?"

"Of course not! But like it or not, the prophecy exists. I never asked to be part of that prophecy, but I am. It must be him or me. That means I must start getting ready."

"And no matter how much we wish it were otherwise, the others can't walk any, either." Remus added. "Ron and Hermione have been in too deep since first year. Ginny, Neville, and Luna went to the Ministry with Harry, so they'll be targets for defying Voldemort's plan. Dean and Seamus are both in Harry's dorm, so they are targets for information."

"So, you all want the whole lot of them in the Order, is that what you're saying?" Mrs. Weasley asked. It was clear she knew she was losing. But she couldn't let the issue alone.

Suddenly, Harry recognized the fear she was trying to hide behind her fury. The same fear he saw with her boggart. "No. Just me. If we do this Hermione's way, then it's just me. The others can get what they need without being full members."

"No way!" Dean shot to his feet. "Look, Harry. I might not have been at the ministry with you, but that's only because I wasn't there to say no when Ginny and the others did. I'm not getting left behind now, and I'm sure I'm the only one who feels like that."

"He isn't leaving you behind, boy!" Moody snapped. "He's showing leadership. You lot will still be trained by us to protect yourselves and your families. Hell, that whole DA of yours will still be together, so you'll be training then, too. All Harry's doing is saving you the burdens that would come from joining."

"Dean, I can honestly say I haven't had a night without a nightmare since I joined." George said flatly.

"Let Harry do you this favor, Dean." Fred added, in an equally flat tone.

Harry hadn't payed much attention to the twins' faces with everything else going on. But now, he gave them a good look, and was surprised. They looked much older than they ever had before. It was not unlike the effect bad news had on Dumbledore. Harry suspected that Dean saw this too, because he sat back down with only a nod.

Harry refocused on Mrs. Weasley. "If I could spare them all this by walking away, I would. But I know that's not an option. If I had a way to guarantee preventing . . . what I saw in the study last summer, I would. But I can't. The best option I see is my joining, and their getting trained so they can survive."

Dumbledore stood, apparently having heard enough. "Molly, Tonks, please take your seats. I believe we have heard all the arguments. Further discussion would likely prove more hurtful than helpful." When the ladies returned to their seats, Mr. Weasley with Mrs. Weasley and Charlie with Tonks, Dumbledore spoke again. "There is one question that must be answered, however. Cornelius, as Molly has pointed out, Harry is not yet of age. Given everything you've heard, would the Ministry object if Harry were to join the Order?"

Fudge looked uncomfortable, but managed to answer. "I think that being the prime target of You-Know-Who would be grounds for some leeway. I won't object. And if anyone does object, I believe I can handle it."

"Thank you, Cornelius." Dumbledore nodded to Fudge, then straightened. "I propose three votes. The first will be on Ms. Granger's idea of an alliance between The Order of the Phoenix and The Hogwarts Defense Association. The second on our training the DA members present in advanced defensive combat. The third on Harry being allowed to join the Order. I believe that a show of hands will do."

The vote on the alliance went as Harry would have expected, with only Mrs. Weasley and Snape voting no. The vote on the training had a surprise for Harry, and even Snape joined the yes votes. The third, on Harry's joining the Order, was not as smooth. Harry won admission, but three Order member Harry did not immediately recognize joined Mrs. Weasley in voting no, while Snape again voted yes.

But he could puzzle over Snape later. He, Harry James Potter, was in The Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**A/N: **Not as long as I wanted, but I had real life stuff disrupt my writing, and I wanted to get something out. Next chapter will have more with the DA members present. Oh, and Harry gets asked on a date. 


	6. Finding His Place

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War  
by TheRealXenocide**

**Disclaimer:** This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I hate writer's block. I was having trouble with the exit for a scene in this chapter for about a month. I would have dropped the scene if I didn't think it was so important. But I found an exit I could deal with. So now, you have a new chapter.

**Chapter 5  
****Finding His Place  
**  
"Congratulations, Harry." Dumbledore said in an even tone. "You're first official meeting will begin in a few moments. At that time, we will need to ask those of you who are not in the Order to leave the room. Ronald, Hermione, and Ginny know this house well enough to escort you to the drawing room and library safely. However, there is one more matter that should be dealt with first. Cornelius."

Fudge looked uneasy as he cleared his throat. "In front of the children, Albus?"

"They were affected as well, Cornelius."

Fudge sighed. "I suppose they were." Fudge stood, then succeeded in making a fifteen-foot long walk look like a march to the gallows as he walked to Harry. His hands sliding nervously around the brim of his hat, he cleared his throat, then spoke. "Harry. It was on my instructions that the Daily Prophet treated you and Dumbledore as they did last year. It was partly the politician in me, but I was also afraid. I did not want to believe that You-Know-Who had returned. Attacking your credibility to prevent your claim from being believed was the thing that, as a politician, I knew how to do best. I realize now how wrong it was. I see now how many things I've been wrong about. I'm sorry, Harry. Sorry for the Prophet. Sorry for inflicting you with Ms. Umbridge. Sorry for letting things get so far out of hand last year."

"When you tighten your grip on a fist full of sand, all you end up with is less sand." Luna chimed in unexpectedly.

Harry forgot what he was going to say as Luna spoke. Her words sounded vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't place them. Fudge had paused as well, caught off guard by her remark. "Very true." Fudge finally managed. He turned back to Harry. "I know sorry is just a word, Harry, so I'm making some changes that I hope you will accept as part of my apology. Most of the Educational Decrees from last year will be removed before the new term begins. The only one that will remain is the one concerning hiring teachers. And that will be charged so that it is far more difficult for somebody like Ms. Umbridge to get through. Furthermore, I am in discussions with Mafalda Hopkirk of the Improper Use of Magic Office and Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to allow you and your seven friends present to receive a waiver to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

"What?" Harry had been surprised to silence by the Minister's apology, but THAT bit of news shocked the power of speech back to him. The decree had been a thorn in his side since he got blamed for Dobby's levitation charm. "I'm going to be free of that thing?"

"For the purposes of being trained to defend yourselves. The threat to you and your friends being what it is, it would be dangerous not to give you some way to practice. It will have to be a limited waiver to get it past the Wizengamot, but the wording is the only real delay."

"Oh." Harry could understand the reasoning for the waiver being limited, but he as still disappointed.

Fudge's face fell at the sound of Harry's voice. "I hope you're not too disappointed, Harry. I am trying my best."

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke. "Minister Fudge needs us." Harry turned to Dumbledore, wondering what he meant. "While his efforts against Ms. Umbridge's reputation have helped him, there remain many who are demanding his resignation. While I understand if you are still bitter about last year, I would point out that if Cornelius does lose his job, his replacement could be a supporter of Voldemort that we have yet to uncover. That, of course, would be a disaster."

Harry stood there silently, letting himself understand what he'd just been told. After everything, Fudge needs their help to keep his job. Dumbledore had a good point. Who knows what Fudge's replacement would be like? Still, Fudge was the one who had let everything get out of hand. He caused the articles that caused many in the wizarding world to question Harry's sanity. And as far as Harry knew, Fudge still put too much into blood purity. Within his growing anger, Harry saw a way to test Fudge while giving voice to some of his anger at the man. "So, he needs us. To do what, sing his praises?"

Fudge looked genuinely worried. "I know I've made mistakes, Harry. But I am trying to correct them."

"Really? Let me show you some of your mistakes." He walked over to where Remus sat. "This man is my friend, and he was my father's and godfather's friend. His honor and dignity can be matched by few in this lifetime. Yet, he has a difficult time finding any work. Why is that? Because of laws you and that cow Umbridge put through against werewolves."

Fudge was looking more uncomfortable by the syllable. "Well, Harry, I suppose I could try to loosen those restrictions."

That answer was far too weak for Harry. "Oh, well, all bloody praise to you, then." Harry was on a roll, letting his frustration of the past year carry him. "Let's also consider my friend Hagrid. His mother was a giantess. I wonder what the law would have his prospects be if not for Dumbledore hiring him?"

"Ruddy horrible." Hagrid answered.

"And let's not forget Hermione Granger. Top of the class in every class she takes. Sure, she's fully human. But she's muggle born. I wonder what laws your GOOD FRIEND Lucius Malfoy would have had you pass to limit her prospects?"

Fudge looked thoroughly defeated. Harry closed his eyes, both for effect and for a genuine need to calm himself. It had felt good to let this idiot know some of what he felt. But the idiot was better than some of the alternatives. When he opened them, he looked straight at Fudge, allowing all his contempt for the man to show unchecked. "Despite all that, Dumbledore's right." Fudge looked genuinely surprised. "And you did tell off Snape earlier. So I won't join the people asking for your resignation. Yet. But I need to see that the laws, and YOU, have changed for the better before I have anything nice to say about you."

Fudge looked torn between relief and consternation. "Well, Harry, your position is understandable. But . . ."

"The funny thing about a draw," Luna interrupted, as if completely unaware anyone had been speaking, "is that while it is not a win, it is also not a loss."

Fudge looked completely confused as he looked toward Luna. Harry wasn't sure what to make of her remark either. His attempt to understand was interrupted by Dumbledore. "You should heed her advice, Cornelius. Harry's stated position is the best you will get today. And pressing him could only serve to move him against you. My advice to you would be to accept the fact that you have not lost today, and realize that you have work ahead of you if you want the situation to improve."

Fudge looked from Dumbledore to Luna and back again several times, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Finally, he spoke his question. "Dumbledore, are you and the girl related in some way?"

Dumbledore smiled. "As I recall, my great-grandfather's youngest sister married a young man named Lovegood. I believe he is a direct ancestor of Ms. Lovegood there."

"That explains a few things OW! Hermione!"

"This is not the time, Ron!"

"Do you have anything else, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked in a voice that demanded silence from everyone except the person he was addressing.

Fudge looked like he very much wanted to say something, but was trying not to. Finally, he forced out "I don't believe so, Dumbledore." I looked like it cost him a great effort to not say anything further.

"Very well." Dumbledore said calmly. "It is time for the regular Order meeting, and I am afraid it is members only." He faced the DA members present. "You have all been remarkably patient. If you would be willing to wait in the drawing room, I will answer any questions you have when the meeting has concluded. Ms. Granger, Mr." Dumbledore paused, smiling slightly. "With so many Weasleys here, perhaps I should start using first names while you are out of school. Hermione, Ronald, Ginevra." Ginny winced at the use of her full first name. "Please escort your classmates and the Minister to the drawing room."

"Of course, sir." Hermione said immediately.

"And Ms. Granger, please explain to Ronald what he missed. He should know as soon as possible, and I do not know for certain when Harry will be available."

Hermione looked shocked at first, but gathered herself together quickly. "I will, sir."

XzXzXzX

Two hours later, Harry felt more physically and mentally drained than he could have believed possible while setting on his arse.

After taking some magically secrecy oaths, he received his communications device. Harry was shaken for a moment when he saw it, as it looked at first like the mirror Sirius had given him. There were some key differences though. One corner of this mirror had been replaced by a clear glass eyepiece. Remus explained that the mirrors were all made to appear to be something natural for the person to have, and the only thing that they thought would be believable for Harry was a muggle signal mirror. The eyepiece was placed in the corner so it wouldn't interfere with its real function.

To communicate with someone from the order, Harry had to touch it with his wand and say _nuntius pro_ followed by the person's name. That person's mirror would than signal them in whatever way they had chosen when they received their mirror. Harry, having been familiar with the warming of the fake galleons for the DA last year, chose to have his mirror warm in the same way.

The rest of the time, however, had been spent listening to reports. And this was not something he could sleep through like History of Magic class. Both for Harry's benefit and to allow everyone a fresh chance to try to spot patterns, Dumbledore had 'asked' for a review of all intelligence from the previous year. It likely would have taken longer than it had if not for the fact that Voldemort had become so intent on using Harry to get the prophecy that, after Christmas, there was almost nothing in the way of new data. That fact sparked an interesting debate when Mundungus Fletcher asked. "Does he always get obsessive like that?"

That caused a moment's pause, ended when Snape said. "Not always, no. But when he does particularly desire something, his focus is unusually intense."

"He was like that in school as well." Dumbledore added.

The debate that followed, while civil, was none the less lively. The main issue was if this trait of Voldemort's could be used against him, and if so how. In the end, Dumbledore assigned Remus, Snape, Kingsley, and two Order members new to Harry, Henry Stiers and Robin Campbell, to look into possible distractions.

That done, they got to new business. Losing Lucius Malfoy had had an effect throughout the Death Eaters. Some were stunned that somebody so close to Voldemort could be killed. Others were plotting ways to replace him. And still others wanted immediate revenge on any of a number of targets, from Harry to Draco to Dumbledore to every muggle in the Malfoys' home county of Wiltshire. In short, the Death Eaters would likely be descending into chaos if not for Voldemort's powerful personal influence over his followers, along with use of the Cruciatus Curse on those who didn't listen. This seemed to be occupying so much of Voldemort's time and energy that it appeared that he hadn't developed his next plan yet.

At least, that was Snape's analysis. As he walked to the drawing room to spend some time with his friends before he returned to Privet Drive, he found himself uncomfortable with that idea. Voldemort without a plan? That seemed impossible to Harry. He'd have to get Ron and Hermione alone and ask them about it. Dumbledore knew that Harry would talk to them, and knew that forbidding it outright would be useless. Instead, he asked Harry to be very careful with what details he included, pointing out the danger to them, Harry, and the Order if they were captured.

Harry was broken from his thoughts when he entered the drawing room and immediately noticed who wasn't there. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Dean, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus all looked at each other nervously. Luna spoke in her soft voice. "Ron didn't take the news about the prophecy very well." She pointed behind Harry.

Harry turned to look. It was hard to miss what she was pointing at. The wall just to the left of the door had several cracks, chips, and dents. Dents the size and shape of a fist. Harry was shocked. He knew Ron had a temper, but this? "Where . . . where is he?"

"Hermione took him upstairs to rest, and so she could bandage his hands." Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"She reckons that it was all the stress he's been under this week." Neville added.

"That's part of it."

Harry spun to face the doorway at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Where is he? What happened?" It was then that Harry noticed her face. "You've been crying?"

"Can we sit down, please?" She was trying to sound calm. But Harry heard . . . something in his friend's voice that told him to do as she asked.

He looked for somewhere to sit, and saw that Neville and Luna had each moved to a chair, leaving the couch they had been on open. Harry led Hermione there. Once they were seated, Harry began again. "Hermione, so far, all I know is that Ron's reaction to the prophecy involves punching a wall, needing rest and bandages, and you've been crying. Please tell me what happened."

Hermione took some deep breaths to calm herself, then began. "You know what kind of week he's had, Harry. Well, I tried to tell him as easily as I could. But you know Ron, so impatient sometimes. When I told him the prophecy, at first, he was speechless. Then he started asking questions so fast, I barely had time to answer any of them. But then, he started talking about everything you've been through, getting more and more upset."

"He's JEALOUS again?"

"NO, you idiot!" Hermione snapped. "Let me finish. As you saw, he started to beat on the wall. I tried to get him to stop. He finally did, but . . . Harry, he started crying."

"What?" Harry was shocked. The only time he could remember Ron close to crying was when they first learned that Ginny had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry, he's scared. Scared for you, Percy, me, his family. Everything that's been happening since the Third Task has been just one proof after another that the people he cares about are not safe. He feels helpless, useless, and he let it all build up inside. Well, this week has been so hard on him, harder than I guessed. Having to see Percy like that all the time. And then today, first Percy then the Prophecy. It was finally too much."

"I can't ever remember Ron like that, Harry." Ginny said. "I mean, he's always been a bit emotional. But this . . . it scared me."

"Why do boys think they can't admit to being scared?" Luna asked, to nobody in particular.

"Centuries of training, Miss Lovegood." Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway, accompanied by Remus. "We came to ask a question of Ronald, as well as answer your's. But I see he is missing." His eyes were scanning the room as he spoke, and he finally saw the dents in the wall. "Dear me."

Remus turned to the group. "Where is he, Hermione?"

"Resting."

"Please, tell us what happened." Dumbledore requested. Hermione did. Harry wasn't sure that was a good idea. Ron probably would not like having the Headmaster know about this. But he let it be Hermione's call, and did nothing. When she was done, Dumbledore asked. "Have you talked this out with him yet?"

"Mostly. He needed some sleep, so I let him after a while."

Dumbledore looked to be considering this information for a moment. "I expect that, now that he's had his release of these emotions, he'll awaken in much better condition. However, I will arrange for you and Ron to stay here under Remus's eye. When Ron awakes, you need to finish your discussion. I know I can trust you."

"Of course."

"Excellent." Dumbledore paused for a moment, then continued. "With this change in Percy's condition, I'll ask Molly to be more active in his care. That should help Ron, as well."

"Are you sure mum's up to that?" Came a weary sounding voice from the doorway.

"Ron! What ARE you doing out of bed?" Hermione hurried over to him, looking for a moment to Harry like Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione . . ." Ron was only half-heartedly protesting her attention. His face looked tired and a bit puffy. His hands were wrapped in muggle-style cloth bandages. "You should know I can't sleep during the day unless Binns is lecturing."

Hermione had been guiding him to the couch she had left, and Harry had to quickly move to make room for them. "Are you feeling better, Ron?" Remus asked, just as Dumbledore was opening his mouth to speak.

Ron's face quickly turned as red as would be expected. "You know?"

"I dare say the wall held up impressively well." Dumbledore said. "But you did leave an impression."

"The one time he'd be useful, Malfoy isn't here." Ron tried to chuckle at the joke, but it came out as more of a scuff. "But I guess I'm alright. Getting there, at any rate. I reckon Hermione was right, of course. It helps to let that stuff out sometimes." He looked over at Harry. "If I ever say I wish I were you, hex me."

"No problem, mate."

"It's just . . . I wish I weren't so damned useless."

"RON!"

"It's true, Hermione!"

"No, Ronald, it is not." Dumbledore said with finality.

Remus had an odd grin on his face. "Ron, your problem is that you want to be like those heroes in your action stories and WWN programs. But, while you will get better at those things, that's not where your true gifts lay. You have one of the most natural tactical minds I have ever encountered."

Dumbledore spoke again when Remus finished. "It is unfortunate that you've only chosen to use your gift for wizard chess, but even that has proven a remarkable assistance. However, I have two things for you that will help remedy that situation."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Although I'm going to have at least two witches upset with me, I believe it necessary to do this now. First, Professor McGonagall has decided that, while Harry is the star of your team, you have more knowledge of the game and tactical ability. Therefore, she would like for you to become captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

That made Ron sit up straight. "What?"

"She wanted to be the one to tell you, but I expect she'll understand."

Ron was still in shock. "I'M going to be captain of the Quidditch team?"

"Yes, you are. Now, I must ask you to focus, Ron. The other thing I mentioned is more . . . complicated."

"What is it?"

"You see, we found a possible weakness in Voldemort, and we are looking into ways to exploit it. I asked a group of five Order members to look into this further. One of those five was Professor Snape. However, he was just called away on . . . other important business, and we have no idea how long he'll be away. It was suggested that we could make this the first project of the new Order-DA alliance."

"Wow." Ron turned to Hermione. "Congratulations, it sounds perfect for you OW! Why'd you hit me?"

"Don't be stupid!" She looked a strange mix of overjoyed, worried, and annoyed. "He said he had things for YOU."

"It's a research project. I'm no good at that."

"I agree that Ms. Granger is the better researcher." Dumbledore interrupted. "However, we still have three excellent, experienced researchers on this task. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the only experienced strategist left, and he requested somebody to, as he put it, bounce ideas off of."

"When Kingsley said that, I immediately thought of you." Remus said.

"And I agreed that you are the superior strategist of the group." Dumbledore stated. "Therefore, the offer is yours."

"Blimey. Me in the Order."

"No, Ronald. Perhaps I should have been clearer. You will not be joining the Order. Rather, you will be the DA's representative on this project. You will have limited access to Order intelligence, but it will be enough to perform your task."

"It was difficult enough to get your mum to agree to that." Remus added. "I don't think either of us would like to face your mother if you were to join the Order early."

"I dare say even Ms. Tonks would hard pressed to stand up to her."

Ron looked confused by that. "Why would she stand up to mum? Hang on. Why did mum and Tonks look so bad when I got back."

Dumbledore and Lupin turned to Hermione. "We didn't get that far."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "I will allow Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter to explain it. It will be enough for the moment to let you know that the loss of her parents has made Ms. Tonks somewhat more militant in her ideas for fighting Lord Voldemort."

"What's important at the moment Ron is your answer." Remus said. "As leader of this project, I need to know if you accept Dumbledore's offer. You will have to give up much of your free time the summer in order to do this. Fewer days you can have a lay-in, less time with Hermione."

Ron looked to Hermione. "You okay with that?"

"It's for a good cause. And you do need this, Ron."

Ron had what looked to Harry to be a rather odd grin on his face. He turned to Remus. "Alright then, when do I start?"

"Monday. I need you to come in with your mind ready to go. So rest tonight, spend tomorrow with Hermione, then turn in early tomorrow night. I need you here no later than nine o'clock, but any time after eight is fine."

Ron looked surprised at first, but managed to shake it off. "I'll ask dad to make sure I get up when he does."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said with some genuine joy in his voice. "Now, I believe I promised you all the chance to ask me some questions."

XzX

About an hour later, the muggle clock that was temporarily replacing the still untrustworthy Black family grandfather clock chimed five o'clock. "Dear me, where does the time go?" Dumbledore mused. "I am sorry, but I promised your parents I would have you back with them in time for supper."

"Aye, and I can't think of anything else to ask you." Seamus said. "But you said we'd be back here in a week to begin that extra training. I'm sure we'll have more questions by then."

"Then I shall endeavor to be here." Dumbledore said as he handed Seamus a port-key pen. "Do you remember how to use it?"

"Aye." Seamus clicked it quickly three times, and was gone.

Dean took his pen next. "Are we still on for Friday?" Dean asked Ginny.

"Of course. My first soccer match with an expert for a date. It should be interesting."

Dean looked a little uncomfortable at being called an expert. "Um, thanks. I'll see you then." Dean activated his pen, and he was gone.

"Hang on." Harry said as he turned to face Ginny. "You're dating Dean?"

Ginny gave him a scathing look, and spoke through gritted teeth. "I SAID I was back on the train."

"Sorry."

"He has had a lot on his mind, Ginny." Hermione said in mild rebuke.

Ginny cringed at the reminder. "Right. Sorry, Harry. My brothers gave Dean a hard time at first," she glared daggers at Ron as she said that, "and I'm still a little defensive about it."

"It's okay. I'd thought you just said that on the train to get at Ron." Harry was glad he wasn't the one getting that look from her.

"I did. The fact that it was true was why it worked so well." She ignored Ron's reaction to that. "I'm going to go check on mum in the kitchen. Bye Harry, Hermione." She moved over to Luna and whispered something in her ear. If Luna reacted, Harry couldn't tell. "Goodbye, Luna." She walked out of the room, looking rather smug.

"I'd better get going, too." Neville said as he took the pen Dumbledore held out to him. "Gran's already mad at me. I got home from a date five minutes late, and she grounded me for a week."

"Geez, Neville. Not even mum reacts like that, and the twins gave her loads of chances to." Ron said. Then the light came on. "Wait, did you say a date? Anyone we know?"

"Ron, be nice." Hermione scolded gently.

"It's okay, Hermione. And I doubt any of you know her. She's in Ginny's year, but she's been going to Durmstrang."

"How did you meet somebody for as far off as Durmstrang?" Ron asked.

"She's English actually, she just goes to school there. We met on vacation on the Channel Islands." Neville sighed. "But I think I'm going to end things with her."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's strange. At first, she seemed a lot like . . ." He cut himself off, blushing slightly. "Well, she seemed nice. But now, I don't know, it just seems like she's hiding something. I don't think I can trust her, and I don't like that feeling."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Neville."

"Thanks." He smiled, held his pen out in front of him, clicked, and disappeared.

"Who do you think he was going to say?" Ron asked.

"I, for one, am not going to ask." Hermione said. "It's obviously somebody we know, and it embarrasses him to think about it."

"Ms. Lovegood, are you ready to return to your father?" Dumbledore asked over top of the potential row.

"Yes. His dinners are much better warm than they are cold." She remarked in her usual half-dreamy tone. She took the pen from Dumbledore. But as she looked ready to activate it, she looked at Harry as if she'd just realized something. "You have a nice owl."

Harry was surprised, as the remark seemed to come from nowhere. "Um, thanks. Hedwig's great."

"Dad said I can have my own owl when we return to England in a couple of weeks. But I don't know much about them. Would you help me choose one?"

"Well, Hagrid picked Hedwig for me. But I've learned a lot about them since." Harry said, thinking. "Sure, Luna, I'll help."

Luna smiled. A real smile. "Thank you, Harry." She activated the pen, and was gone.

It was only then that Harry noticed how quiet the room was. Hadn't Ron and Hermione been arguing? He turned around to see them looking at him. Hermione looked surprised, and Ron looked fit to burst with laughter. "What?"

"Harry," Ron said through his snickers, "you just agreed to a DATE with Luna Lovegood."

"No I . . ." Harry began to deny, but then it hit him. That's exactly what just happened. "Bloody hell."

XzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzX

**A/N: Before you send the nasty review, re-read point 8 of the foreword.**


	7. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Harry Potter and The Two Year War  
by TheRealXenocide  
****  
Disclaimer:** This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6  
****The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

Harry spent most of his next week thinking about the situation he was in with Luna. At first, he was trying to think of ways to get out of it. He was sure that Ron's reaction would be typical of any other Hogwarts student who saw he and Luna together. 

However, Ron had said something by way of teasing Harry that caused Harry to seriously reconsider his perceptions. "Well, she isn't your dream girl. But considering how well you handled Cho, maybe that's a good thing." The remark earned Ron a lecture from Hermione that was still going when Harry activated his Port Key to return to Privet Drive. But it also got Harry thinking.

Harry found himself reviewing each stage in his interest and relationship with Cho. He moved quickly past the first year-and-a-half of longing over her (although he resolved to give a real apology to Parvati). Harry's memory returned to normal speed on last September 1st, when he was sitting with Luna, Ginny, and Neville, covered in stink sap, when Cho saw him. That was NOT the 'cool' situation he would have wished to have Cho see him in. In fact, every time he tried to be 'cool' to try to impress Cho, something would happen to make him fail miserably. It was after she'd seen him doing something he was good at, leading a DA session, that she'd kissed him. And then there was their date. Complete disaster. He'd been so busy wondering what he was expected to do, trying to impress her, that he'd managed to not do much of anything. Until he told her about meeting Hermione later, which had only upset Cho.

Looking back, that's the thing that bothered him the most. Sure, Hermione had tried to explain it, and Cho had basically apologized after reading the article. But still, the fact that she'd get so upset because he wanted to meet up with a friend later . . . Harry reckoned that should have been a clear warning that she was not the kind of person he wanted to be involved with.

So, he had to admit to himself that when he TRIED to impress a girl, he was a complete failure. Being himself, however, had done two good things for him. First, it earned him a much-wanted kiss. Later it showed him that she wasn't the girl for him. Or it would have, if he had stopped to think about it then. Of course, the fact that she was always talking about Cedric, crying about Cedric, and comparing him to Cedric should have warned him, too.

Finally, Harry asked himself. 'If focusing on trying to be 'cool' for the 'pretty' girl didn't work, maybe it was time to try something else?' Luna was strange, there was no getting around it. But was that a bad thing? She'd believed his story about Voldemort's return from the start, when so many others, even some he'd called friends, didn't. She'd gone with him to the Department of Mysteries, despite his attempts to get her and the others to stay behind. And she'd been the first person to give him real help in dealing with Sirius.

And when he thought about it, while Luna wasn't 'cool' in the way Harry had been trying to be, she was cool in the way Moody had said good leaders and soldiers need to be. Cool under fire. He couldn't remember seeing her anywhere close to panic at any point in their battle. For that matter, he could only remember her being upset once, and that as when Hermione insulted her father's magazine. And while she wasn't the kind of pretty the all the magazines liked to show, she was by no means difficult to look at. That is, when she wasn't wearing radishes.

By the time he was due at Grimmauld Place for practice on Saturday, Harry decided he would go ahead with his date with Luna. 'If nothing else,' Harry thought, 'I can't do much worse than I did with Cho.'

XzXzXzX

Harry port-keyed into the drawing room at Grimmauld Place at ten o'clock that morning, expecting to be greeting by Remus. Instead, the room was empty, and no sound other then the clock could be heard. Harry's first reaction was to draw his wand. His second reaction was to wonder of he was becoming too much like Moody. Putting that thought aside, Harry decided to carefully make his way to the kitchen.

He managed to successfully slip past Mrs. Black's portrait without waking her. Upon reaching the kitchen door, Harry found that it was closed, and there were voices coming from the other side. Quickly choosing stealth over surprise, Harry slowly opened the door, wand ready.

And found Ron, Remus, Kingsley, and the other two members of their research team in an animated discussion. "I'm not saying it's a bad idea, Robin." Ron said to the woman, in a voice that suggested to Harry that Ron had covered this ground before. "I think it would be a brilliant idea for a distraction. But I know some things about Harry that you don't. Things that might make this myth not a distraction FROM Harry, but point it right at him."

"What myth?" Harry asked.

The five people at the table were all surprised by the sound of his voice. Robin Campbell and Henry Stiers dropped for cover, popping up a second later with wands ready. Remus and Kingsley both had their wands on Harry before he could move. Ron tried that, but banged a knee on the table. But instead of stopping to curse the table, Ron dropped to the ground and brought his wand around.

"Harry?" Remus asked when he realized who it was. "Aren't you here early?"

"How did you manage to sneak up on us?" Kingsley asked. He looked rather annoyed by this fact.

"I'm not early, Remus, it's ten already." He turned to Kingsley. "Remus said he'd meet me in the drawing room when I got here. When I found a completely empty and quiet room instead, I got worried. So, I started checking the house as quietly as I could. I came here first."

"With Robin and Ron butting heads again, you didn't need to be quiet." Stiers said with a smirk, a smirk that didn't fade as Kingsley shot him a look. The man looked to be close to Bill's age, but his brown hair was already very thin.

"I just don't see how this all connects to Harry." Robin Campbell complained. To Harry, she looked like what he expected Trelawney would if her face were fuller. "I get the obvious parts, but would you care to explain to me how the rest fits him?"

"What myth?" Harry asked again.

"I'll be giving a report to the Order this evening." Remus said. "However, as Ron's so sure this already involves you, we can tell you now."

"It's about somebody called 'The Half-Blood Prince'." Ron said.

"There are actually several versions of the same myth." Henry pointed out. "All fairly short, for myths. And they don't agree on some of the details that would be useful."

"But where they do agree seem to fit you perfectly." Ron added.

"The myths all say that a boy, born to one pure-blood parent and one who isn't, would rise up at a young age to claim a long lost heritage." Henry said. "With the use of an artifact connected to that heritage, he would play a key role in the final defeat of a 'Great Lord of Darkness'."

Harry was in shock. He thought he knew what Ron was thinking about. "The sword."

"Yeah, mate. And I think that twelve would count as young for a myth like this."

"Twelve?" Kingsley asked. "You're talking about what happened when you went into The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Dumbledore gave a very short version of that story last week." Robin asked. "But I don't remember anything that explains what Ron's talking about."

Harry sat down, took a deep breath, and began. "The part that's missing for you is this. When the basilisk showed up, I thought I was done for. I had no wand, no other weapons. And even if I did, I couldn't even let it look at me, let alone stand and fight it. Not seeing any real hope, I wished desperately for Dumbledore to be there. Barely a moment later, I heard phoenix song. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix."

"Did he bring Dumbledore?" Henry asked.

"No. But he did bring the sorting hat with him."

"What?" Robin asked, incredulously.

"I couldn't understand it, either. Fawkes dropped the hat on my lap, then flew off to fight the basilisk. Having no other ideas, I put the hat on my head. The hat and I had a short talk, then I felt something hard and heavy on my head. I took the hat off, and reached in . . . and pulled out a sword." Harry paused, looking for a reaction. What he saw were faces waiting eagerly for him to continue. "The personal sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"WHAT?" Robin and Henry both exclaimed.

"Of course." Remus said. "The hat was Gryffindor's as well. It and the sword now sit together in Dumbledore's office."

"THAT'S why we can't use the myths about the Half-Blood Prince, Robin." Ron said. "Because if it does apply to this war, then I can't think of anybody it fits better than Harry."

"I see your point." Robin conceded. "If You-Know-Who is Slytherin's heir, as Dumbledore said, then it would make sense that Gryffindor's heir should oppose him."

"And while nobody can reasonably say that Harry is or isn't this Half-Blood Prince, You-Know-Who would likely assume he is." Kingsley added.

"Agreed." Remus said. "I guess we'll have to keep looking. Perhaps, Robin, that set of books on artifacts you suggested should be next. Would you and Henry mind if you started without the rest of us? It's the DA's first training day with the Order."

"That's fine, Remus." Robin answered.

"We'll go to the library upstairs, and come get you if we find something." Henry added.

XzXzXzX

Harry spent the walk back to the drawing room trying to figure out how to ask Ron all the questions he had. In the short amount of time they'd been together so far this summer, he'd seen so many different sides of his best friend. And while Harry could see were most of it came from, these events were at levels that made them so un-Ron. Ron like a good argument, but standing his ground against an Order member at least twice his age? Ron tended to give free reign to his emotions, but to break down in tears the way Hermione described? And of course, his stepping up with Percy.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when they opened the door to the drawing room, and Ron was smothered by Hermione in a hug that looked to threaten Ron's rib cage. "How are you? Do you feel all right? You're not pushing yourself? Are you . . ."

"Her-MION-e!" Ron finally managed. "Let me breathe!" Hermione released him and stepped back, looking slightly hurt. Ron gathered her in a gentler hug of his own. "I'm not saying you can't hug me. Just not so hard. It can hurt, I can't answer you, and we can't do this as easily." He immediately followed his words with a quick, gentle kiss on her lips.

"While I understand your concern, Hermione, I hope you don't mind if we sat down first." Remus said, completely failing to hide his amusement.

The blush Hermione had gained after Ron's kiss intensified as Remus spoke. "Sorry." She took a moment to try to compose herself. "Most of the others are here."

Upon entering the drawing room, Harry saw that Ginny, Dean, and Neville were there. Also there were Moody, Tonks, Bill, and to Harry's surprise, Madam Pomfrey. "Ah, there you are." The school nurse said expectantly.

Ron visibly tensed. "Hermione."

"I asked Poppy here, Ron, not Hermione." Remus cut him off. "And not just about you, although I do want her to give you a quick check-up as a precaution."

"While all of you will be trained in combat first aid, the three of you with such remarkable grades in either potions or herbology will be getting tested as potential healers." Poppy added.

"And we'll be working on some combat drills today." Kingsley remarked. "Light stuff at first, as far as the magic goes. But you'll still be doing a lot of running, dodging, and the like. Poppy's here just in case there's an accident."

"You don't get that look off your face, Kingsley, I'll give you an accident." Tonks snapped.

"You used to be much more fun, Tonks."

"Gee, I wonder what changed?"

"THAT will do, from both of you." Moody growled.

"I'm afraid you will only have two today, Poppy." Remus said. "Ms. Lovegood is on a working vacation with her father, and felt spending another whole day here would hinder their efforts too much. They return Wednesday, so she will begin training next week."

"Any idea why Finnegan's late?" Moody asked.

"His father owled. He's due in twenty minutes." Remus said.

"Plenty of time to get this check-up out of the way." Poppy said as she started toward Ron, who look very much like he wanted to hide.

XzXzX

At around 4:40 that afternoon, Harry flopped onto a chair in the drawing room. Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus found various other places in the room to crash. He and the boys had just finished changing after a rather intense workout. Neither Hermione nor Ginny had apparently finished yet, as they weren't in the room.

"I don't think I've ever been this tired." Seamus said.

"You never had to deal with Wood." Harry told him, referring to the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Or Angelina." Ron added.

"Hey Ron. What was Ginny so upset about?" During part of their classes, Moody had paired to group off. When he paired Dean and Ron, Ginny blew up . . . at Ron, accusing him of setting it up. Moody put an end to her tirade with a silencing charm, re-paired Dean with Neville and Ron with Seamus, and informed Ginny that her mother would be handling her discipline for her outburst.

Ordinarily, Harry might not ask that question so directly. But he was tired enough to not be thinking about Ron's temper.

Fortunately, Ron was too tired to be bothered too much. "I guess she doesn't trust me with her boyfriend. Course, after what the twins pulled, she doesn't trust any of her brothers with him."

"Can ya blame her?" Dean asked flatly. "None of you have been very nice about me dating her. But what they did . . ."

"What'd they do?" Neville asked.

"They used a variant of the canary cream to turn him into a rat the next time he kissed Ginny."

"What he's skipping is the fact that Crookshanks was in the room when it happened. Ginny literally had to take me from his mouth to stop him from eating me! I had to go to St. Mongo's to get my leg healed."

"After he changed back to himself, she took him to mum, then went after the twins. I had the bad luck to be talking to them when she found them." Ron shuttered. "Harry, mate, I know you don't like hearing stuff like this, but it's true. I'd rather face You-Know-Who than face Ginny that angry. I mean it! I've never been as scared! Before any of us could react, she'd hit each of us with an arm-binding hex, the _Tarantallegra_ dancing hex, and her Bat-Bogey Hex. She was raving, mate."

"Mrs. Weasley heard her, of course, and went to check it out. I limped behind, and heard Ginny give her warning." Dean said.

"Warning?" Harry asked. He had been surprised by what he'd been told thus far, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"She warned us not to interfere in her love life in ANY way. She went so far is to say that if we caught a boy she was dating in the act of shagging another girl, we couldn't do anything about it." Ron answered.

"Not that that's likely." Dean added. "First, I'd never do that. Second, anybody who knows Ginny well would have to be suicidal to do that to her."

"Don't talk like that." Neville protested. "Ginny's a nice girl."

"Most of the time, yeah. But she's a Weasley when she's angry." Ron remarked.

"Neville," Dean began, "are we going to have to have a talk about Ginny?"

"What?" Neville said, his nervous starting to return. "No! I mean, she's a friend. And she chose you. And that's . . . that's it then."

The girls entered to room before anyone could grill Neville further.

XzXzX

After that evenings meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, Remus walked with Harry to the drawing room. "Harry, I've been informed that the official reading of Sirius's will will be Monday. I know Moody wants to start your occlumency then, but . . ." Remus stopped and turned to face Harry, who had stopped at th mention of the will. "Harry. As I've told you before, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"I know. It's just . . . the will. Somehow, it makes it more real."

"Although you've been named in it, Harry, if you can't be there, we'd all understand."

"No. I need to be there." Harry stood there a moment, regaining his composer. Then he allowed a small smile. "So, did Sirius tell you what I'm getting?"

Remus laughed. "No. But knowing him, I'd bet his collection of Penthouse magazine is somehow involved." As Harry blushed at the mention of the adult magazine, Remus laughed again.

XzXzX

The weekend was an unpleasant one for Harry. The upcoming will had stirred up Harry emotions about Sirius. His rational mind accepted that it wasn't all his fault. But his sleeping mind wasn't so easily convinced.

By Sunday morning, Harry was ready to do something he wasn't accustomed to doing. Asking for help. Not for his feeling about Sirius, but for a good night's sleep. Not sure whom he should ask, Harry ended up giving Hedwig five notes to carry. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Moody, and Luna. Normally happy to have work, Hedwig gave him a look that Harry wasn't sure how to read. "What? Is something wrong?"

In response, Hedwig dropped the notes on Harry's desk, then clawed them until all but one fell on the floor. She looked at the one left, then looked up at Harry with what could only be called questioning eyes.

Harry picked up the note. It was the one to Luna. "What's wrong, girl? I know I've never written her before, but she really helped me with Sirius. I don't really want to wait until she gets back . . ." Hedwig hooted at the word 'back', interrupting him. "What? So she's out of the country. That never stopped you be . . ." Hedwig hooted again, this time sounding offended. "Okay, okay, so that's not it. I'm sorry. But what do you want, girl?" Hedwig answered him by gently taking the note in her beak. "Wait. You want to take it, but not the others?" Hedwig released the note, and gave Harry what he could only call a small bow. "You wouldn't mind if another owl delivers these?" Another bow. "Okay. But if we do it like that, you'll need to stay with her until she writes back. Okay?" Hedwig stuck her leg out for him to tie the note to her.

XzX

Harry had barely returned from Mrs. Figg's, where he'd taken the other notes to be delivered by an owl the Order had left her, when his uncle bellowed. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Harry ran down the stairs, and was met by Uncle Vernon at the bottom. "She's in the kitchen." He growled. He looked like he wanted to say more. Instead, he stormed into the living room. Not wanting to give him the chance to change his mind, Harry walked quickly to the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said from a seat at the kitchen table.

Harry was surprised. He hadn't written her, so he wasn't expecting her. "Tonks? Did something happen?"

"What, I can't just come say hello?"

"No! I mean yeah, you can. You just never have before."

"True enough. I was on watch. Arabella asked me to drop in after you showed up with all those notes. I used my mirror to ask for a replacement, and came over."

"Oh."

"So, what's this about? Why couldn't you use your mirror?"

"Um . . ." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to say this to her. He didn't want to look weak in front of her, an adult member of the Order. The others he'd written were one thing. They all knew enough to understand without judging him. But would she be as understanding?

Tonks looked like she was studying him for a moment. "Let me guess. It's either about Sirius, or his will."

"What? How did you . . ."

"How did I know? I got a notice about the reading of his will, Harry. And I've got two readings to go to. My parents' wills are being read together later that day."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Tonks, I didn't know they were the same day."

"Yeah, well, they are." Tonks said waspishly. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Harry, you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay. I know a few things about . . . hang on." Harry was interrupted by his mirror warming, the signal that somebody from the Order was contacting him.

"Don't let Moody know you keep it there." Tonks quipped as Harry retrieved the mirror and wand from the back pockets of his jeans.

"I don't know. Seems the perfect place to put it if Snape wants to talk." Harry relied, earning a snort from Tonks. Harry tapped the mirror with his wand, and spoke. "Ready."

It fogged, then cleared, and the face of Remus Lupin appeared within. "Hello, Harry. What's this about not sleeping? Is it about Sirius?"

"Well, yeah. This will business has brought some nightmares back, and I can't sleep though them."

"I understand, Harry. But I don't know if magically sleep aids are a good idea. You need to work past this. I'll help, if I can."

"I know, Remus. And I've heard enough of Madam Pomfrey's warnings over the years to know I can't use that stuff all the time. But I don't want to face that will reading short three days' sleep."

"I agree with Harry, Remus." Tonks surprised Harry when she said that, as she had managed to move beside him without his noticing. "He should have a full night's rest for that. Truth is, I've been thinking about fixing something for myself for tonight."

Remus frowned, looking very concerned. "I didn't know you were still having trouble, Tonks."

"Remus, don't start." Tonks barked. "Damn. Sorry, Remus. But it's not something I'm going to advertise, now is it?"

"That's all right, Tonks. But I have a suggestion, for both of you. Talk to each other about all this. I'm not crazy, Harry." That surprised Harry. He hadn't realized his thoughts had shown on his face. "You two have more in common than you might expect. I think you can help each other, and become better friends in the process."

Tonks looked incredulous. "Remus, if this is another of your strange attempts at matchmaking for me . . ."

"Only as friends, Tonks. I do know the law." Remus said. Then a sly grin came to him. " Although, if you're both single in a couple of years . . ."

"Goodbye, Remus." Tonks said flatly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. But really, do try talking to each other. I'll send you a dose of potion, Harry, just in case. But I want you to try sleeping without it first. Alright?"

"Yeah, Remus, I will. Thanks."

After everyone signed off, Harry and Tonks just looked at each other for a moment. Tonks broke the silence. "So, Harry, where should we began?"

XzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzX

**A/N: **Next chapter, Harry's date with Luna gets disrupted twice. First, by an old adversary. Then, Colin is seen with Neville recently ex-girlfriend. So why are Ron and Ginny the one's seeing red?

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENTS**:

**One:** Let's face facts, this story will need to run well beyond the release of the real Book 6 in order to be finished. And at the moment Book 6 is out, this story is guaranteed to become A/U. That's just the nature of writing fanfic in a fandom who's original source is still operational. Let me assure you all that, like an author I read who is still working to finish a series she started after Book 4, I fully intend to continue this story, and keep it as Book 6 and 7 free as possible.

**Two:** I will be moving soon. This will effect my time available to write. However, it is as likely to change it for the better as it is for the worse. I'll let you know which way it looks at the end of the next chapter.


End file.
